When You Trust
by Origina8
Summary: A few years after Haru's adventure, she's been killing to see her friends again in the Cat Bureau. Another celebration is held in the Cat Kingdom as well as a new case. Haru's adventure starts with her friend for a few years now coming along. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

A few years after Haru's adventure, she's been killing to see her friends again in the Cat Bureau. Another celebration is held in the Cat Kingdom as well as a new case. Haru's adventure starts with her friend for a few years now coming along. What will happen?

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a sunny day and Haru was about to go to school. Unusually, she got up earlier than her mom this morning and somewhat felt something is amidst but after a while, she shrugged the feeling right away. She thought maybe it was because she has nothing to dream about, it happens sometimes to her.

She walked to the door and got hold of the knob.

"Bye, Mom! I'm going!" She said opening the door a little more widely to let her cat friend go out before her as she shuts the door behind her, catching a glimpse of her mom waving goodbye to her before it was completely shut.

"Let's go, John!" She said talking to the black cat with a slender but strong built, tall in (normal) cat standards if she is given a chance to be a cat again. Actually, she looks handsome with his black fur and red eyes. He makes me remember of his other handsome cat friend. A Cat Creation.

Baron.

The black cat smiled at her as he noticed that Haru was staring at him, lost in her thoughts.

"Haru"

Haru came back to reality and realized that she was gazing at John's bright, red eyes that could melt any cat he comes by. She then suddenly blushed, being embarrassed.

"U-Uh sorry...I was just...I remembered someone" she said sheepishly.

"Hmmm, probably Baron again" he sighed.

She looked at her black cat friend who she told about the fact that she could talk to cats and what happened on her adventure these last few years concerning the Cat Bureau.

"Sorry, John. He's just an important friend to me. He changed me. That's why you see the Haru you now know." She smiled still walking beside him.

"Haru..." He said her name with such a charming baritone voice so deep that it brought a blush to her normal face just by the call of it. "Do you remember what I said to you after the day you saved me?" He looked at Haru's eyes with deep longing.

Haru stopped from walking and her face turned red beet. She looked the other way to calm herself but to no avail. She can't be calm remembering the words that John said to her that day.

John spoke not standing by his four paws but stood, bowing like a gentleman before her with his two hind paws and spoke the words he exactly said with the same calm and seriousness of his voice that he used back then.

"Haru Yoshioka, I've fallen in love with you so in return of saving my life, I will be here for you and wait until the day you give your hand to me willingly. Before that and after, I'll always be by your side."

'Darn. Why he should be so darn handsome at a time like this. It was the first time someone confessed to me back then. Unexpectedly, It was John!' She was caught in his red eyes and her got more red than before. She never knew it was possible. Even for a cat, she couldn't imagine how he could be more charming than any other human male, more than Machida!

The black cat smiled at the reaction Haru gave him, contented. He went back to walking with his four paws on the ground, looked ahead again and motioned Haru to go.

Haru stared at her friend and still a little dazed. John looked back at her and called her. "Haru, Are you coming?"

Haru snapped out and followed. Unknown to her, John is in glee that he found out that the human girl has little feelings for him. He smirked at the idea. They talked now in a comfortable conversation going to school not mentioning the words earlier that they spoke.

* * *

Night fell and a certain cat creation has been reading a book at his home, sipping tea. It was silent until a hard bang made the doors flung open.

"Baron. We have an emergency..."

The Baron puts down his book and looked at the white, tabby cat on the door calmly.

"Another cake emergency, Muta? I told you-"

"It's not that Baron. Here" Muta made an unmistakable, serious face as he handed a letter to the Baron.

Baron reached for the letter addressing to him which was obviously opened before he could read it. 'Muta as always is the curious one even for food' he thought.

He pulled the paper and read the letter:

" _Dear Baron,_

 _Greetings, my old friend. I write you this letter for I would like to formally invite you to our wedding celebration ball. We would be glad to see you of the Cat Bureau as well as Ms. Haru who we want to specifically honour her presence."_ He looked at Muta and gave him a small laugh. "I don't mean to cross you Muta but what seems to be the problem?"

Muta was still serious. It was then that a black crow came in and talked in his friend's behalf.

"Baron, that's not all" the crow said too seriously.

He read the rest of the letter and was shocked realizing what they meant. For the letter read,:

"... _Please, attendance of Ms. Haru is tentative to save her. Pardon me for telling you this news abruptly but importance of a friend outweigh any concerns. We are now experiencing an attack from a group of cats recently. We've caught one of them and after hard convincing; we were told that they were after the human cat that was brought into the castle, cats of their group also searches the human world to find her. We need your help in this time of our distress. We plan to disguise this meeting of the issue at the ball. May we see each other._

 _With deep regards,_

 _King Lune"_

Baron can't contain his disbelief and curiosity. 'Haru is being searched everywhere. Why?'

"It does seems serious" he looked at his friends and talked to them with the same seriousness as they have. "Muta, will you inform Haru about this? Toto, search the area around Haru as soon as Muta finds her." He said standing up.

"What? Why do I get to babysit Chicky?" he whined.

"This is not the time, Muta. How about you Baron? Where are you going?" Toto said readying himself to fly.

"I'm going to the Cat Kingdom immediately to gather information about the matter. We'll meet again at the ball. See you then and be careful" They nodded to each other in agreement. He's gone outside hurriedly to the door and through a portal.

"Let's go" Toto said as he flew.

"I heard you the first time, feathers!" he followed Toto outside the sanctuary and started the conquest to find Haru.

Deep inside Baron, he was secretly excited and happy to have a new adventure with Haru and to see her after all these past few years. He remembered the time that they departed. She confessed to him the infatuation she felt for him and he did told her that he admired her for talking from her heart. He thought of that time on how fond he was of Haru that up until now it grew. It was on a level of how Haru state as a 'crush'. He smiled more, it couldn't be that bad for him to have mutual feelings at that end, he thought.

* * *

Haru just finished school and got home. She sat on her bed and fell onto it, legs hanging on the edge. She covered an arm on her eyes and breathed the exhaustion from her. John jumped at the bed walked beside her face wanting to comfort her.

Haru felt someone licked her cheek. Haru frantic, removed her arm from her eyes and shocked to be directly looking at the red-eyed black cat. Her cheeks suddenly shone pink.

"John! What are you-"She said losing her words.

"I thought you might need comfort. I apologized if I've surprised you" he looked the other way obviously embarrassed from what he's done.

"Oh..." Awkward silence filled the room and Haru stood. John looked up and surprised as Haru planted a soft kiss on his forehead. He stood there, frozen, sending an electric jolt on his fur.

Haru turned to him and said in a small voice a 'thank you' before she signalled him to go out of the room. John was unable to understand why because of his muddled thoughts. Haru becae embarrassed as he watched John, not moving from his position.

"John, I'm changing"

It took a little while before John snapped out of it and blushed. He was thankful that he has black fur to hide this from her. He quickly got out of the room after that.

Few minutes later, Haru dressed with a white shirt, jogging pants and a pair of shoes went out with John to join her jogging in the night. She asked her Mom to go to bed without her and she'll just bring keys to the house. It was a cold night. Haru shivered in the breeze passing through her face. She jogged into the night without care, not knowing of the danger that is fast approaching.

* * *

A/N: I love Cat returns but I don't own it. My first fanfic of this movie. Please be kind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has been an hour since Haru started jogging and decided to slow down. She breathed in and out. John, at that time, was pre-occupied by a strange noise that he heard from their surroundings. His ears went up, his eyes widening.

"Haru!"

Haru suddenly felt cool liquid splashed over her. John hissed as he saw the figures that thrown the liquid on her. Black cloaked figures. For John, he knew exactly what kind they are at first glance.

Haru shrieked as she became smaller, the size of a normal cat in the human world and she's shrinking by the minute.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" She shouted.

John startled at the situation Haru was in, shielded her quickly, standing up on his hind legs as the cloaked figures approached them. He saw a small iron rod on the side of the street and picked it up pointing at the figures that showed their swords in return. John fought in bravery and grace. Haru was not idle behind him as he attempted to kick and punch the cloaked figures trying to hold her down.

Unexpectedly, one cloaked figure got hold of both of Haru's hands from behind.

"John!" She shouted as another hand came to cover her mouth. 'Wait. Is that a hand? No, It's a paw?' They're cats!' She thought as she struggled. 'This not must be a plan from the Ex-Cat King or else he's going to get it!'

She was released from her situation when another bumped the cloaked figure from its side.

Haru looked back and was surprised to see a familiar white cat.

"Muta!" She said hugging him on his big belly, still smaller than him in her size. "I'm so relieved to see you!"

"Yeah, I'm not the only one you got to see Chicky" He smirked.

"Haru! Are you alright?" They looked up and saw a black crow.

"Toto! How are you?" She smiled glad to see his friend.

"Very fine, Haru. Hope fatty here didn't injure you while saving you" He said on purpose.

"What did you say, Birdbrain?"

The fight of Toto and Muta has been suggested to the both of them when they were stopped by a certain voice unknown to them both. "Pardon for intruding your little reunion but don't you think we should head to safety first?"They turned to look at a black cat fighting back the numerous cats coming to them easily. One swing of the rod he held, the wall of cloaked figures has temporarily fallen and ran to them in hurry.

"Who's he?" They both asked Haru in unison.

"Tell you later" She said as she rode Toto's back since the shrinking stopped being only the size of a cat creation. Muta hung from Toto's grip on his legs and John got hold of Muta's foot as Toto flew, leaving the cloaked figures lying on the ground.

Muta threw something and a portal came out, entering it before it closes. It was the end of the night for all of them.

* * *

They were on the other side of the portal when they reached a high set of grass and a castle seen from the horizon. Haru lied down on the grass. She's back in the Cat Kingdom. She felt a mix of happiness, fear, excitement and nostalgia. She missed this beautiful place even her memories of it is being forced to marry a cat. It's great to be in an adventure again. Somehow in her world, it's getting much pretty mundane for her since the last time she got here. She missed this. She stood up and looked at her friends with a smile.

Muta stepped forward and started walking at the direction of the castle.

"We don't have all day. Let's go Chicky! We need to go to the castle for you to be safe."

They followed after him. Haru was unable to contain the gladness to see her friends in the Cat Bureau again. She started a conversation between them.

"So. I'm back here again just like the first time I've been with you all" She sighed.

"Yeah. You couldn't get yourself out of trouble huh, kid? Second time you've been around with cats"

"Can't help it I guess" She said rather happily. If she could be someone like her old self, she would freak out.

"Haru, you do realize you've become a cat again, right?" Toto said speculating.

"Huh?" She looked at herself and saw paws and a tail. "Guess I am. This time won't be like last time" She laughed.

"Heh. You've grown up these years Chicky. You really learned from Baron not to lose yourself" He smiled. He was secretly happy to see the girl again and was really looking forward to Baron and Chicky seeing each other again. That would be interesting. 'But...' he thought as he looked to the direction of the black cat walking with them with bright, red eyes that can compare Baron's emerald ones.

"Chicky, who's the black cat?" He said to Haru wondering.

Haru and John looked each other and turned again to Muta, smiling. "He's my cat" She smiled, bright pink for realizing that that sounded weird with cats as her friends to call him 'hers'.

Toto and Muta exchanged glances eyes wide in surprise and mouth agape. Haru gave a confused look at what their faces gave out.

"Never thought you'd get a boyfriend other than the Baron, kid" He smirked, Toto looked at Muta embarrasses himself at what Muta said. He slapped a wing at Muta.

"Hey!" Muta shouted aloud.

"Pardon Muta on what he said, don't take it on yourself. Of course, we don't mean to intrude in personal matters of yours Haru even whom you pick for your lover. If it's your decision, we're glad for you." Toto smiled at her kindly.

She's still confused but after a few seconds of thinking, it dawned at her what they meant and she blushed furiously, surprised herself. John, beside her, struggled not to laugh to not be rude to Haru who is in panic on her friends' misunderstanding. Although he laughed, he was glad that her friends thought of it.

"John is- He's not my lover. I said he was my cat because I took him in after I saved him!" she said defensively.

Toto and Muta exchanged glances.

"You should have said so earlier Chicky" Muta said.

She sighed in relief. "It's fine. And you two...since when did you get the idea that I would be together with the Baron?" she said embarrassed again.

"You did confess to the Baron last time that you have a crush on him" Muta and Toto smirked as they teased Haru. At times like these, these two got along well. Good thing the color on her cheeks were covered with fur, Haru thought relieved on her part.

John watched them. He smiled at the deep friendship that they all have. He was kind of jealous. Baron and Haru went together in an adventure that was irreplaceable for Haru. He wished that he too could make her smile like the Baron did. After his thoughts, he cut in.

"That's enough. I'm sure Haru has much of embarrassment that she could possibly handle in one day" John smiled at them/

"Alright. We'll stop. We don't want Haru to be a tomato before the ball. Baron is already enough trouble when he finds out" Muta grinned.

After a few steps, they reached the gate of the Cat Kingdom and was opened for them. They proceeded to the ball and was greeted by the king and queen.

"Muta, Toto! Glad you're here!" he said good to see their friends. A white-furred queen grabbed Haru's hands tightly and hugged her. She retreated and spoke.

"Haru! How are you? How I've missed you. You've grown beautifully in all these years" She said gladly.

"Your highness don't need to be this excited" Haru said giggling.

"Haru, don't be so formal. You're our friend. You've saved the kingdom and us as well. No need for honorifics" Lune said to Haru hugging her after.

Yuki noticed someone besides Haru. She thought that he's quite handsome, maybe that could par the charm of Baron but somehow familiar struck her when she looked into his eyes. It tugged on her, she's trying to remember where she saw him.

"Haru. Who is your friend?" Yuki putting aside the thoughts, smiled at the black cat.

"I am John Van Demillion, your Excellency. I am in Haru's refuge after she saved my life" He bowed at them.

"Well then, consider us your friend, John" He stood up to meet the king in the eye.

"Haru, you never change at all. You still save cats just how you saved us" Yuki said to Haru, standing proud.

"Now that you're here, we may as well get ready for the celebration tonight" Lune said.

"Celebration?" Haru asked.

"You don't know?" Yuki turned to Toto and Muta.

"I never had the chance to tell them, Snowy. They were attacked when we've arrived to them" Muta said seriously.

"Attacked!? So they've found you?" Lune said, his ears lowered.

"What is the problem? They're after me all along? Why?"

"Who are those cloaked figures?" John said worried about Haru.

"We'll talk about it later after the celebration. We are not all present at the moment as you can see and I hate to ruin the occasion. I think it would be for the best to make this meeting later in due time. But for now, we'll leave it be. Haru will be safe here" They nodded to each other and looked in understanding.

* * *

Haru was escorted by the maid to her room but not without a certain black cat acting as her protector.

"You don't have to come along you know. The maids are just as reliable as you here" she giggled.

"Not that I question the maid but I do still worry for my saviour" He said nonchalantly turning to look at Haru's brown eyes.

The maid halted and pointed to a large wooden door decorated by catnip carvings.

"Miss Haru, here is your room. Sir John, we should leave Ms. Haru to rest now. I'll guide you to your room" the brownish maid said, smiling to them.

"Uh, yes. I may have a request if you don't mind on where I should stay, little lady"

"My name's Ellen, Sir. But what would you want to request, Sir John?"

He glanced to Haru before he returned his look to Ellen.

"Can I request that I and Haru share the same room? I'm not quite accustomed on having a room for myself because of a certain fear of mine. It's quite disturbing. So, if I could just request two beds in Ms. Haru's room?" he said in an air of sincerity.

The maid blushed a little on the idea of John sharing a room with Haru. The maid just nodded despite of being flustered.

"Y-Yes, Of course. I'll request another bed for you, Sir John. If you may excuse me" Ellen curtsied and walked away from the two, into the hallway almost in a hurry.

John looked at Haru inquiringly. She returned his look in disbelief.

"Oh no, you didn't just say that" Haru said almost scolding. "You sneaky cat"

"But I did and I think it would be most appropriate to keep an eye on you and protect you this way" He said smiling.

"You could have just said that than saying you have a fear or something of the like. They'll get the wrong idea" She reasoned.

"Aren't we always when you're with me? Talking to cat ain't no easier in your world" He smirked as he said convincing her.

Haru sighed and he looked away.

"So much for a gentlecat" She said sarcastically, teasing.

"Are you implying I'm not?" He said pretending to be hurt.

She exhaled, smiling. Haru walked to her door as she felt something tripped her and fell but not before someone caught her on her waist, her face almost near the floor.

"You still don't think I'm a gentlecat?" John pulling her up, her back on John. She could feel John smirking behind her.

She turned around, small laughs coming from her. "I would if you yourself wasn't the cause of the accident" She said staring straight on his red eyes, both of them locked in a gaze. The giggles from Haru thinned and realized just now that their faces were centimetres apart. Suddenly, John's face came closer to hers. She tried to back away but she remembered that John had his hand on her waist, securing her.

At that time, Haru panicked. She wished someone would intervene this moment. It's not that she doesn't like John. He's sweet and caring but she's not sure on her feelings for him yet. She could feel his breath on her face when she closed her eyes prepared on what will happen. Then, she felt the hand resting on her waist was gone but arms were around her, pulling her into a hug instead. She opened her eyes.

"John...John, I...-"

"It's alright. I know. I told you, I will wait Haru..." He said backing away from her and has put his hands on her shoulders. Haru stared at his eyes and she was guilty to see it was sad.

John opened the door and bowed beside it, giving the signal to Haru to come in.

"You must rest now before the ball, Haru. You must be tired." He smiled.

Haru walked to the door and before she went inside, she placed a soft kiss on John's cheek. John surprised, stood up straight, looked up at the door to see the door closing. The place is silent again. He was now alone. He sighed to himself and whispered.

"If only I was the first..."

* * *

A/N: Second chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The moon rose to its highest peak giving the signal of a full moon night. The ballroom now was full of guests, filled with cats from different kingdoms. It became a fun celebration with the zest of people cheering for the newly-wedded king and queen. Yuki and Lune were delighted together with their glee as they talk to the visitors. Muta is busy eating a whole lot of the buffet while Toto stood beside him making an argument on how piggish to see his friend eating.

When the king and queen knew that every guest invited were already present, they climbed a small flight of stairs to a stage in the middle of the hall near the main stairs at both of their sides where they could see every cat in the ballroom. A raise of Lune's hand, the cats became silent in an instant and looked up at them.

"We are glad to see all of you in this divine night celebrating our marriage. We wish for you to enjoy this evening and may we all be filled with joy. I thank gentlecats and ladies alike in this room and most of all to our dear friend that if it weren't for her, we don't have the luxury to experience this peaceful and lovely evening with us at this stage. I'd like to introduce to you, the hero of the cat kingdom, Lady Haru Yoshioka" Lune said in pure pride.

The enthusiasm and murmurs quickly spread throughout the room revealing an excited audience to see the renowned hero. The curtains on top of the right main stairs opened and revealed a beautiful golden-dressed cat. Haru's brown long hair that grew from her last visit complimented her golden dress as well as her well kept figure as she stepped down the stairs gracefully.

Every cat in the room was entranced by the brown cat's beauty as she reached the last level of stairs and curtsied, smiling to the guests. Lune and Yuki was happy to see the people's reaction to their hero friend. It was then that Lune cut the silence in the hall and spoke to start the music and dancing in the ballroom. Haru went to Toto and Muta immediately, trying to ignore the eyes of the cats that were still entranced by her.

"Muta, Toto have you seen the Baron already?" She said curiously.

"No, we haven't Haru. Is there something that you want to talk about?" Toto said inquiringly.

"Nothing than the usual. It has been quite some time since I've seen the Baron and no matter what i can't help but be curious on why the cloaked cats attack me. It bothers me more right now. I hope I could go through the night worry-free"

"Don't worry Chicky, Baron will be here. He'll be flying here without us even noticing" He smirked to the brunette beauty. "Hey, kid. Never thought you'd be a woman after a few years"

"I never assumed either that you would stop calling me 'kid' after that" She said smiling.

"Good point" Muta said returning to his food, splashing debris on Toto. They fought again.

Lune and Yuki, in the meanwhile, approached Haru after greeting all of their guests.

"Haru you really look like more of a diamond in that dress" Yuki complimented. "You've got everyone's attention at just looking at you"

Haru embarrassed, she giggled. Lune added more compliments.

"Shining brightest in the hall. That's what reflects best of our good-natured friend"

Haru now really laughed as her cheeks went pink from the flattery.

They looked suddenly at the door as people seem to begin another odd murmurs about an arrival of a certain cat from the door on their left. What they saw was a certain handsome black cat dressed in an imperial suit caught the ladies in the room. The black cat approached Haru and the others as he greeted.

"Good evening, everyone" He bowed and smiled to them, landing her eyes t the brunette beauty.

"Good thing that the suit I've lent fits you well, John" Lune said.

"Ah it was too much but I'm much thankful for letting me lend the suit of yours, yours majesty"

"Don't be bothered, you're our friend" Yuki said smiling.

John, then, smiled to the royal couple and faced Haru.

"Well, you haven't told that you have a beautiful friend. May I ask who is this fine lady in front of me?" He said politely. Lune and Yuki exchanged glances and smiles.

"Haru Yoshioka, my good sir. The so-called hero of the cat kingdom at your service" She curtsied following John's playful act.

"Then, Lady Haru Yoshioka. May I ask your hand for a dance?"

Haru looked to her friends around her in question and gave them amused smiles.

"I don't see why not" Haru answered as John smiled, taking her hand to the dancefloor.

When Haru and John were a meter away from them, he looked in disgust at them.

"Uh, I'll gonna barf if these things keep happening. It's already enough to see Baron's casual, denial of obvious flirting" he said to Toto.

"You just don't have the enough stamina for this. I don't see why not with your thick fat there. It makes you unable to let the warm emotions touch you"

"What do you mean by that, birdbrain?"

"I said you can't feel with that fat body of yours, MOO-TA!"

"Say that again you chicken head!" Muta suddenly threw food at Toto. A sudden food fight started on one side of the hall.

On the other side of the hall, everyone paid attention the handsome black cat and their brunette hero that is about to dance. They went into the middle as the cats already waltzing gave way to them.

John took Haru's hand on her right and his other hand on her waist and started gliding to the floor. Haru was spun many times and end up again and again in John's secure arms. Haru gazed at Johnnot seeing the previous sadness she's seen at the scene that took place in front of their room. This waltz kinds of remind her of Baron that saved him at that time. "John, about earlier...I-"

"Shhh" He said spinning her and caught her again. "I told you I understand. You don't have to feel guilty about it. Besides, I received a fair gift before you bid farewell" he smiled.

Haru blushed. She remembered the soft kiss she gave him on his cheek. John smiled at this. He ,then, reaching the climax of their waltz. John dipped Haru, letting out a yelp from her, surprised that their faces were so close for a second. She suddenly stepped a wrong foot in panic and injuring John's left foot as he grimaced to the pain. John brought her back to their normal position.

"Sorry! I'm just really a meowsy dancer!"

"Meowsy? No. It's fine Haru. It doesn't look that bad. I was just surprised" He laughed. Haru was relieved but then, one of the glass windows of the room broke. A cloaked cat entered the hall.

The both of them snapped their heads to their right. John pulled Haru's hand bringing her close to him.

"Get the human cat girl!" the rest of the cloaked cats jumped from their hidden places surrounding John and Haru.

Muta and Toto on one side, exhausted in their recent fight looked up at the situation in front of them.

"This is not good" Muta said from the table looking up. "Birdbrain, let's go"

The guests backed away in fear as Lune and Yuki stood stand their guards outside the created circle of cloaked cats surrounding their two friends in the middle. Lune summoned immediately the guards. The cloaked cats attacked John. The guards were ordered to protect Haru Mixing Muta and Toto with them.

John avoided a punch as Haru kicked the cats who tried to cease her.

"This. All over again!" She said to John picking up a sword from the defeated enemy.

"I'll gonna hand it to you" he parried an attack making a cloaked cat back away and lose balance. "You have a knack for surviving these things" he looked at her and smiled.

Suddenly, a cloaked cat tackled John and pinned him. Other cloaked ones that saw this move, they helped their member to pin him strongly on the ground.

"John!" Haru was pulled behind binding her hands as she squirmed. A knife was brought to her neck.

"Haru!" John struggled to get off from the enemies' grasp couldn't as he was pinned by many. Muta and Toto as well as the guards were stopped trying not to worsen the situation Haru was in.

"Don't move or else!" The knife went closer to Haru's skin. To show the audience how threatening it was that Haru was his hostage. He whispered some words to Haru's ear that made her eyes widen, opening her mouth in shock. She struggled again a little before her face became serious. Closing her eyes for a moment, lowering her head. She opened it slowly revealing Haru's strong resolve.

"Haru..." Yuki said worried on the threat of the enemy behind her.

"Do...what he says" She said bravely. "Don't move. They won't hurt you and me if...you let them take me"

"What!?" Haru's friends said in chorus in disbelief and worry.

* * *

A/N: updated :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What!?" Haru's friends said in chorus in disbelief and worry.

"Are you crazy, Chicky!?" Muta looked at her to be answered only by two consecutive batting of her eyes. She does it in a sequence that makes him wonder.

"Let them go, Muta" Toto said blocking Muta's way, not looking up.

"But-...Haru, Is there no other way?" Yuki spoke.

"It's alright, Yuki. It will be okay" She smiled weakly at her.

"We'll save her" Toto said in a voice that can be heard by Muta and the royal couple.

One of the cloaked men with a distinguished red on his cloak pinning John spoke up with authority.

"Take her out now"

The one holding Haru nodded and led Haru to the broken window to bring her outside of the castle, stumbling a little.

"They're getting away!" Muta cursed.

"Hold it, lardball. It's not the right time"

"Chicken wings are you blind? they're dragging Chicky away. There's no other way to sa-"

"WAIT!" Everyone's attention was directed to the sudden shouting voice coming from the door that immediately fell foward on its opening and lifted his head struggling. The cloaked cats turned their heads on the cat that lay on the floor, realizing they knew him. "That Cat! He's not one of us, Captain!" He said as he fell limp in exhaustion.

The group of black cats now pointed their swords to the one holding Haru who almost brought Haru outside the broken window, his back turned away from them.

"Who are you!?" The one with authority spoke again.

The cloaked man holding Haru withdrew his knife on Haru's neck and pulled his cloak off, turning to face them with a sword, releasing Haru and pulling her next to him.

"I'm just your usual busybody" a handsome cat in a white tuxedo smiled at them.

"Baron!" Lune said enthusiastic.

Muta and Toto smiled at their friend, Haru smiled the same.

Baron leaped into the crowd of cloaked men and brought his sword to point at them directly, challenged them. The fight started and John took the opportunity to gather up his strength while the cats holding him are distracted. He struggled out of their grasp and stood up, releasing himself from them. He immediately picked a sword and joined the ruckus.

"It's our cue" Toto said rushing forward.

"Hey! Don't leave me!" Muta followed going his way to the Baron.

"It's about time you showed up! Never fail to be a show-off, don't you Baron?" He said grinning at the cloaked cat.

"It's glad to see you all safe Muta! I don't mind being one if it's to save a life of a dear friend" He smiled defeating another enemy. Another came from the back of Baron unnoticed and leaped above him.

"Baron! At your back!" Toto shouted.

Haru, holding a sword, immediately parried the weapon of the enemy and forced the enemy back stumbling.

"Glad to see you, Baron" she smiled.

"Miss Haru, I always do like your kind presence" He smiled back.

The leader of the cloaked men sensed their upcoming defeat but still continued to fight for his pride. His attack was directed to Haru. Not thinking straight, he pointed the sword at Haru to stab her ignoring their true mission. He's an inch away from slashing Haru when a black cat met his sword and sent it flying in the air.

"Don't dare touch her" John's eyes gleamed menacingly.

"Haru! Are you alright?" John said looking back at Haru with concern. He walked up to her and touched her shoulders in worry. "Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm alright" She smiled comforting him.

John saw the relief on Haru's face and relieved himself as well. He hugged her to ensure the presence of Haru in front of him. Baron saw the closeness of the one who hugged Haru and Haru herself. Somehow, it made him wonder what makes the situation in front of him, left him with longing sadness.

The leader of the cloaked men, once again shouted. "Retreat!" They went out of the window swiftly and out of sight entirely.

Everyone in the room rejoiced for their victory and soon after that, everything went back to normal. Of course, It added more popularity to the special guests that evening for they have saved everyone in the castle especially, the Hero Haru, Baron and John. They were surrounded by cat people, full of admiration. If it wasn't for the large body of Muta, they would've drowned in the crowd.

Baron and Haru stood at the side just to avoid the talking crowd.

"Baron, do you want to go to the balcony? I really need some fresh air"

"That would be a lovely idea, Miss Haru" they giggled at their expressions of tiredness of the surrounding crowd.

* * *

Haru and Baron reached the balcony smelling the sweet, night breeze.

"Finally, some fresh air" Haru sighed and looked at the magnificent view.

Baron looked at Haru in deep thought 'She's still the same like back then'

"So...Baron, how are you? Many cases coming along?" She smiled facing him.

"Fine as always, Miss Haru. Many cases did come but barely adventurous than the case I have of you"

She laughed. "Our adventure does make me remember good memories even though I was turned into a cat" she said as she stared again at the view.

"It seems so. You are a cat now and not a least bit worried"

"That's thanks to you Baron. You made me believe in myself. But...I do worry a little, Baron" she said. "I'm back here again and it's more beautiful than when I've been last here. Even if I don't lose myself now being completely a cat in this world, I might end up staying here after all and be one"

"What makes you say that?" Baron said looking attentively at her and she looked at him, straight to his eyes.

"Because there are people here who I'd love to be with my whole life for" she said slowly and surely, her eyes dazzled.

Baron rose his eyebrows in slight surprise. Haru said it in so straightforward a tone, he almost thought, it was directed to him. But in Baron's thoughts, it couldn't be possible. Right?

"As long as you believe in yourself, you'll never lose your way" He smiled in turn.

Haru giggled at the familiar line that was answered in turn from what she said. She was somehow relieved; the air went silent a while ago after she said hers.

"Thank you, Baron. I will always remember that even how funny it is an answer"

"Glad I was of amusement. But Haru, you are not the only one who felt that way." He said looking at her, it was her turn to be surprised and she smiled. She too doesn't believe that those words he said are only coming from him.

"Good to know" her smile bright.

"Speaking of knowing if it wouldn't be intruding to ask, who is may I ask is the black gentleman you're with earlier? It's the first time I've seen him"

"You mean John? Uh, he's kind of my cat"

"You're cat?" he said lifting an eyebrow.

Haru remembered the misunderstanding that Toto and Muta said earlier to her and she blushed immediately, horrified that Baron might think the same.

"A-Ah, Baron? H-he's not my-" She stuttered in her words, pink coloring her cheeks.

"Don't worry. I understand" He smiled reassuringly. "Why do you think otherwise? Is there something that implied it to be?"

"N-No, no. Hehe. It's just Muta and Toto thought otherwise earlier. I was just scared at the idea that others might too. Me and John are just friends, that's all" she said relieved.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. You could tell me anything. I wouldn't imply anything as long as you say so"

"That's good to hear"

"How do you even met John?"

Haru was about to tell Baron when someone entered the balcony besides them.

"I met Haru here because he saved my life" John spoke walking to Haru's side. "Since I was of no place to go, Haru took me in her refuge and I've been with her a few years up until now. Nice to meet you, I'm John Van Demillion" He smiled at the Baron, reached his hand to shake Baron's.

"John, you're here. I've forgotten to introduce you to him. Well, John, this gentleman here is Baron more called namely on his title"

"Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen, nice to finally meet one of Haru's valued friends" He said returning the handshake John started.

"As it is with you, Baron. Haru has always been ecstatic to tell about you and your adventure in this kingdom. I see now how she loves to tell it so much. I'm honoured to finally meet the one who saved my hero" He grinned, crimson eyes met emerald.

Haru was embarrassed a little as Baron turned her way, now that he knows that he tells about him and the Cat Bureau to John all these years before coming back here. She was happy that Baron and John are acquaintances now. But somehow, something nudged Haru in the back of his mind, there was something intense on the way Baron and John meet each other.

"Ah John, Why are you here? Are you searching for me?"

"Ah yes, Thank you for reminding me. The king and queen are looking for you. They said they were going to give their last remarks before everybody goes home. But.." John glanced at Baron and returned his eyes to Haru. "It's seems like you're deep in your conversation before I came in. I don't really want to interrupt a reunion between friends" John looked again at Baron. Their gazes clashed and somehow hidden, it gives a sharp aura of unknown war.

Haru suddenly felt a bit dizzy on an unknown reason just by looking at them. She suddenly grasped John's arm.

"John, no. You're not interrupting anything. We're just catching some fresh air. Besides, I think it's time to go inside. I really think that I'm getting dizzy right about now from being tired" She said putting more weight on her hold to John as she smiled.

"Are you going to be alright?" Baron said.

"Yes, I'm fine Baron. I just need some rest" she still smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll take her to the king and queen. I'm sure, they will understand her to rest during their last remarks even without Haru" John said cheerfully at the Baron.

"Wouldn't you go inside with us, Baron?" Haru said inquiringly.

"You go first, I'll follow after a few minutes."

"Alright, see you later then" Haru said.

"Well then, excuse us" John said to Baron.

Haru and John went inside and from the balcony, Baron watched their backs. Haru leaned to John for support. They were now surrounded by the crowd and saw that John has put his arm around Haru to protect her from it. Baron looked intently at them and now beginning to feel that small pang that moves his heart again. He removed his eyes off them as they disappeared from the crowd and looked at the distance of land that can be seen from the balcony. He asked as to why his heart aches every time that he sees Haru with John.

While lost in thought, someone looked at him from afar. Unknown to him, he was being watched from within the crowd. Crimson eyes glowed, a grin began to plaster on its face as he could see the weakness that a single creation holds.

* * *

A/N: It is the longest chapter so far. I'm glad people are reading. Let's see how this story goes as they continue to lean closer to a situation they can never run away. Hope you read the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

John and Haru are now sitting idle on one of the tables as they watch the final greetings and farewells of the King and Queen to the guests before they go their own separate ways in the middle of the night. Haru felt relief now after she sat a little while ago on the table since John did inform them to let her sit out the last of the program because of dizziness. She felt a little guilty on refusing Lune and Yuki but realizing from what she hears from Lune on the long list of people he is thanking, she thought now it might be for the best.

"Are you fine now?" John asked Haru that gone quiet since she sat.

"A little. I do really feel kind of tired but I can handle it besides there are still other matters we need to talk about" Haru smiled sheepishly.

"Well, if ever you feel worse, tell me. I'm sure they will understand" John smiled back.

"No, it's fine. Sitting here is already a lot and I do feel guilty that I'm sitting things out even a little. I'm the one the cloaked cats are after, I want to handle this. It's the reason why I'm here again. I...don't want to be a burden" She looked at her hands.

John stared at her.

"I don't think they see it that way" John said looking at the royal couple smiling at the guests and the fighting duo of Muta and Toto. "You're luckier than you think you are" John said in a solemn voice.

Haru looked at John and somehow recognized the hint of sadness in his voice. She gave a smile and followed a giggle. John looked at her.

"What are you saying? I'm not that lucky. Cats are already after me. That doesn't seem like luck" she joked. John smiled. "Besides if this is what you call lucky, I couldn't say it is the least for you"

"Yes, you're certainly right" John smiled and grinned.

Everyone in the ball continued their own activities. The king and queen has finally announced the end of the formal ball and ended their remark for the guests to continue to enjoy the night. The royal couple went to the side tables.

"I think it's time for us to leave the guests to their own devices" Lune said walking forward to Haru and John.

"Quite so. I think there is a need to talk about it. I have something to tell you all" Baron said coming forward, Muta and Toto behind him.

"Then, let's go. We have a place we would like to take you to" Yuki said.

Haru and the others nodded in agreement and walked out unnoticed by the festive guests in the ballroom.

* * *

They arrived to a large double door after climbing four flights of stairs leading to one of the towers in the castle.

"We're here" Lune said facing the door.

"Finally! I don't think I can climb anymore stairs! Why of all rooms, it is a room on a tower!" Muta argued.

"Oh c'mon Muta. You've already walked the whole tower up on our last adventure. This should be easy for you." Haru cheered for him.

"Easy for you to say!" He said climbing, exhaling in labored breaths.

"I stand with him, Haru. Muta has been putting on weight these last years since he's been horking down a lot of angel food cake recently. I don't doubt that fatty can't climb the stairs" Toto joked.

"Heyyy! Watch you're mouth birdbrain. Thank the stairs I'm tired or I'll have it at you"

"Now, now Toto. Muta is still as fit as ever. He doesn't just move too much now and then. It has been months since we got a case. Don't be hard on him" Baron joined on the conversation.

Toto coughed a laugh. "Yes, Baron"

"That doesn't sound any better, Baron" Muta said.

"He does have a point. He doesn't mean to offend you though. Right, Baron?" John thrown him a look.

"Of course" Baron smiled at John.

Lune and Yuki opened the door and they finally went in. They we're greeted by guards and two cats were tied to chairs.

"Is that-?" John said astonished.

"Yes. They were the cats from the black-cloaked group. This is where we kept them"

Both cats that we're tied were wide-eyed when they saw the lot of Haru went forward to them.

"You!" Both of them said and looked at each other surprised themselves.

Everyone was surprised too except the calm faces of Baron and John.

"Does anyone of you know them?" Lune said.

"You scumbag! you tricked me!" the one on the right said to Baron, only wearing his underpants.

"Baron?" Yuki said, her eyebrow gone up.

"Ah, I kinda went to a little extra means knowing that he's one of the people that are after Haru"

"Little? you called that little!?" he said in disbelief.

"I think that's enough. We are not here to dwell on the past" Lune said smiling.

Toto, Muta and Haru are giggling.

"What on earth did you do to him, Baron?" John said amused.

"It's just a little bet he lost" Baron said smiling a little.

"A bet, right. You don't lose and when found out runaway with my clothes" The one tied in the underpants whispered. Baron coughed at this.

Toto, Muta and Haru struggled not to laugh any further to respect Lune's words. Lune smiled, his head waving in both disagreement and amusement.

"And you? May I ask the reason why you were surprised also earlier?" Yuki asked to the one tied on the left wearing a black suit.

The cat was nervous. He looked from the queen and across the room until he met the eyes of John. he decisively looked on the ground.

"I- I thought he was someone else."

"Is that so?" Lune said.

Haru looked at them and noticed something. A picture someone familiar to her flashed in her head. Her smile suddenly dropped.

"Who are you people? Would you tell us your names?" Haru suddenly said, her chocolate eyes looked directly at them. Everyone looked at her suddenly.

"We won't tell you" the underpants prisoner said.

They all looked at Haru.

"You on the left...you have a son and a wife. on the right, you have your sisters. I can tell that you don't really want to do this. So please..." Everyone thought Haru was somehow acting strange. They didn't even think the prisoners have families. Haru went forward to the prisoners.

"Haru-" John said until Baron halted him with his hand and waved his head in disagreement.

"I smell magic" Baron said and looked at Haru, searching where it came from.

"Magic?" Yuki said.

"What do you mean, Baron?" Toto said.

"Tell me, who is the one who ordered you to kidnap me? Why are you searching for me? Tell me. Please" Haru said slowly.

"Haru's acting really strange..." Yuki said sensing more than what they see.

"We-we don't know who ordered us to do this...we were threatened to do this...we don't really know-"

"Liar!" Haru's face suddenly twisted into distrust. The prisoners tied were suddenly sitting at the edge of their seats.

Dark layers clouding the eyes of the prisoners were lifted and their eyes widen.

"Where am I?" the black cloaked prisoner said.

"Who are you? Why am I tied?" the one in underpants asked in panic.

Baron and the other at the back were surprised at what happened and she was doing.

The prisoners were in panic and fear at the woman in front of them. Her eyes suddenly change from brown to bright cerulean green.

"Liar! You lied to me! Where is my father!?"

"Father?" Muta said in surprise. "Who is she talking about?"

"What are you sayi-" the cloaked prisoner said.

"Tell me!" Haru raised her hands and the faces of the tied prisoners were now twisting in pain, their faces changing color.

"I ca..n't breathe. He...lp me." The underpants prisoner looked at the people behind Haru. Baron realized where the magic came from. He realized now where it came from, it was so faint at first that it's hard to detect.

"Baron!" Toto shouted.

Baron ran to Haru and pulled her arm. He was surprised to see the unfamiliar eyes of Haru, like she was not herself. The prisoners were now coughing for air.

"Haru! Haru! Do you hear me? Haru!" Baron said shaking her on her shoulders. Haru stared blankly at him.

"Ba..ron" Tears came out of her eyes, her brown eyes returning. Haru fainted, Baron catching her.

"Haru!" Lune and the others went to them.

"What happened?" Lune said shocked still of all the events.

"The prisoners...they don't remember what they did...and them running out of air..." Yuki said in worry wishing her hunch isn't correct.

"Chicky did it..." Muta said looking at her.

"It's impossible but how?..."

"It was so surprising that she suddenly knew who exactly their families are a while ago...How did that happen?" Lune wondered.

"Magic" John said, sighing. "So, this is the reason why they're after her"

"You mean..." Lune widened his eyes.

"Haru...has magic" Baron said holding her tighter.

* * *

There was a person watching from a crystal made out of violet liquid. She watched on her ball the events happening to the people in the tower. She watched the people in shock, fear and sadness. She smiled and laughed as it echoed around the room she was in.

She whispered to herself "You will both be mine..."

* * *

A/N: It's a busy month. I made an update. Smiles. See you on the next chapter. It's magic.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I never knew this would happen" Baron said walking towards the round table where the others are seated. They all gathered on the room downstairs after on what happened at the tower.

"Who knew, right? Chicky has something in her" Muta said.

"If that magic that powerful was released from her, it wouldn't be too long that those cloaked cats will return." Baron said in saying his thoughts.

"Calm down, Baron. I think it's better for us to all calm down for a minute. Every one of us has been surprised that Haru possessed some magic that hasn't been there before when we first met her for help, right Baron?" Toto said catching the attention of everyone that all calmed down with the serene presence of the crow.

"That's true. Haru doesn't even seem to have these things when we met in our earlier years" Yuki said.

"Are you sure, Yuki?" Lune asked.

"No trace at all. We, cats, can smell and feel magic from far away with our sensitive senses. There is nothing I've felt on her. Just an ordinary girl"

"Then, how did she get her magic?" Baron said in thought.

"Haru also said earlier about what she called her 'father'. Is it really her father? Come to think of it...I never seen or heard about him before from Haru" Toto said.

It is at that time, the sound of the door opening made them pause as John entered the room.

"About that. I might have an answer."

All of their eyes perked up in surprise to what he said.

"John, how is Haru?" Yuki said in suppressed worry despite of what he said to all of them.

"She's resting on her room. The guards are guarding her door. There is nothing to worry about right now" He said calmly.

"That's fine" Lune said.

"You said you know something about this, John?" Baron said making all of them look to Baron and John, feeling that the atmosphere has just tensed.

"Yes. This is the reason...I am with Haru"

"The reason you're with Haru?" Lune said in curiosity.

"What do you mean by that?" Muta said scrunching his eyebrows in suspicion.

"The cloaked cats today weren't the first time they attacked us...All this time I've protected Haru and if possible, let her run away from her fate just like what his father wanted. It is for her to live a normal life...It seems it didn't turned that way just as we've hoped." John said and looked at them expressing a half-hearted smile to all of them. "There is nothing now we can do to hide Haru from them since her sealed powers has finally been unleashed" He said seriously.

"Sealed? Is that why we can't feel her magic at all?" Yuki said.

"If it's sealed from us for this long, the one who must've put it has strong magic. Then, you know her Father then? Is he the one that sealed her magic?"

"Yes. I've known her father since I was a kitten. I became one of his aides back then. It's been years since I've last saw him since I went on my own after a few years being his aide. Then, two years back, I've received a letter from my doorstep. It was from him. It wrote to me: _protect Haru._ " He showed a piece of paper that has a certain old handwriting with an envelope that was clearly written carefully where it came from, Mr. Yoshioka. There is also a picture of a middle-aged man with the younger Haru in it.

Yuki looked into the picture that John showed. "That is definitely Haru when she was young!"

"Have you seen the man with her before, Yuki?" Baron asked.

"No. I haven't seen him before. All I saw back then was her mother" Yuki said.

"What happened to him?" Toto spoke.

"That, I can't answer. It's as much a mystery to me as it is to you" John said.

Heavy silence filled the air. Until, Baron spoke again.

"What fate that you and her father wanted to avoid for Haru?"

Everyone paused for John's answer, thinking that her fate wouldn't be as worse as they thought. John looked at them, still at his position and closed his eyes as if getting ready for an impact.

"Death"

* * *

 _It was a time that everything felt peaceful. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining brightly and the breeze of the wind passes by through the open hallway of the castle columns. In front of it, there is a square, full of flowers. Father was there. I was just a child. We smile at each other as we cross the garden square._

" _Father"_

" _Yes, honey?"_

" _Haru means...spring, right?"_

" _Yes"_

" _Why did you name me that?"_

" _Because...It is the beginning of all"_

" _Beginning of all?"_

" _Yeah. Haru, remember this. Haru is special. You are the beginning of everything. You are hope and you are light. You leave and you will come back no matter what. It will be a long way until next spring after this season. It will be hard but spring will come again. It will be hard before that, Can you be strong?"_

" _Yeah. As long as I'm with Father, I have nothing to fear"_

" _Atta' girl. Until then, believe in yourself..." He said cheerfully._

" _Yeah!" She smiled brightly._

 _Haru blinked and the setting changed. She saw only darkness of the night, the rubble surrounding them and the feeling of her father, hugging her. Her father looked at her in last effort._

" _Haru, Always...remem..ber there..is spring. Always...believe..in yourself" He smiled at her and collapsed in front of her child form._

" _Father? Father? Father!?" She was about to cry, as she shake him with all she got. She screamed..._

* * *

"Father!" Haru shouted from her bed. She breathed heavily as she looked around wondering where she was. It was her room in the castle. 'What happened? We were on the tower a while ago...' "A dream...Who is that man? Is he really my father?" She looked around again in her room and stood up from her bed. She snapped out from her thinking and remembered about the others.

"I don't get what happened and how I've got here but I need to find them. I'll get my answers soon" She got out of her room and roamed the castle searching for them until Natoru noticed her in the hallway.

"Miss Haru, are you fine?"

"Ah yes, I'm fine. Do you know where the others are? I'm looking for them"

"Yes. They are at the round table room just below the stairs of the tower"

"Thanks, Natoru. You're a big help" After that, she ran to the room where Baron and the others reside as Natoru bid her farewell.

Haru ran on her way and saw that the door wasn't fully closed and could hear some of their conversation until she heard Baron's voice inquiring about something to...John. 'Know anything?' She thought as she heard the voice that spoke after. She listened to their conversation and just by listening, she was filled with surprise, confusion and hurt. Despite that, she continued to listen to their conversation.

* * *

"I can't let that happen to Haru. I'll double the security in the castle." Lune said in his resolve.

"Wait. All of us do, Lune but we don't want anyone to feel uneasy here." Yuki said.

"What should we do?" Toto said, inquiring the others. Silence fell but they all knew what must be done but didn't have the courage to say it.

"I'm going to protect Haru with my life. I wouldn't let anyone get close to her. Your Majesty if you would permit it, I think it would be better if me and Haru get away from the castle as soon as possible. The cloaked men will come here again because they know Haru is here. It's dangerous also to come back to the human world at this rate. Haru will be spotted by their lookouts" John spoke.

"Then, where will you go?" Muta asked.

"A hiding place away from the castle but within the kingdom. If trouble comes from where we are, we'll come back here and give a message once in a while."

"This is until when?" Lune asked, his heart getting heavier.

"As long as it takes to keep her safe, your Majesty" John said sincerely.

Lune nodded and looked at the Baron. Everyone fell their gaze to him.

"Baron?" Lune looked at him, expecting an answer. The atmosphere was tense again.

"I think it would be for the best" Baron nodded.

"Then, I'll prepare everything you need and I'll release some soldiers who could scout a hiding place for the both you that you can hide. This will be done in utmost secrecy for not to alarm further people"

All of them in the room nodded. As a certain brunette, ran away from the door as fast as she can bearing the blame she put into herself of the one who made the hearts of her friends heavier.

* * *

Leaving with that conclusion, Queen Yuki and King Lune departed immediately for the preparations of Haru's departure. After that, John, Baron and the gang dissipated also from the room. John said earlier that he would check again on Haru and went left from the hallway. Baron, Muta and Toto took the opposite direction tried to walk out the heavy atmosphere that happened earlier in the room. No one talked until they were almost at the throne room to ask what they could do help the King and Queen. Muta who was already wracking with nerves now just whined exaggeratedly.

"For the love of-. Baron, are you really sure about this!?"

"Muta, you know this is the best option for Haru" Toto answered.

"Then what? We'll try to hide her forever? You're just going to leave it at the hands of that midnight cat that Haru brought in? We don't even know who exactly he is!"

"We're all making hard decisions, Muta. I know it's hard to trust someone like John but he has proof. We can't deny what he showed us. Yuki confirmed that it was Haru in that picture. We can't do anything about it" Toto spoke again.

"Really!? Birdbrain, you already have that brain of yours. Now, you're also losing your feathers? Baron, tell me you don't believe that gig that midnight cat told us!" Muta now stopped walking, blocked Baron's path and looked at him sternly.

"Muta, I understand you are worried for Haru but...this is the only shot she got. John seems to know what he's doing if Haru's father trusted him to be with him. Then, we can't interfere. All of us want to protect Haru. If this is how we can offer our help, then we'll do anything we can. Haru's our dear friend, we should support her" he said clearly.

Muta looked into Baron's eyes clear to him that Baron is confused different to what he is saying. "Baron, what do you mean only a frie-"

"Hey Butterball, I think you need some fresh air to think what you said" Toto quickly carried Muta on her claws and went outside from the near window.

"What do you mean fresh air!? I'm not done yet! Put me down, Birdbrain!"

"Baron. We'll be leaving now for a flight. I think Muta needs to let out some steam. We'll be back later" Toto said before flying farther away with Muta's irritated voice can still be heard from far-off the evening night.

Baron looked at their direction and watched them as they disappear from the night and exhaled tiredly. He went to the window where Toto and Muta has exited from and looked at the garden risen on the evening sky, thinking if Muta was right. Should he have done another way to help Haru?

While he was deep in thought, he noticed something that moved farther into the garden but can easily be seen. A fountain in the middle of it, there can be seen a brown-haired girl that looked into the water lit under the risen moon. Her yellow gown shimmers under it.

'Haru?'

* * *

A/N: That was a long time. It was this time that I could get a breather for this story. The story continues.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Baron went down from the balcony and headed towards the garden, trying to confirm if it really was Haru he saw in the fountain. He got closer to his destination and treaded lightly in front of the fountain. Bathed in the moonlight and staring into the water with deep thoughts, Haru looked like a scene from a painting. Baron noticed just now that Haru indeed in these past years have grown more beautiful now that he looked more closely into her features. It was a brilliant sight. It was not too long that Haru raised her head to see him.

She looked at him in surprise and gave him only an astonished face.

"I see that you are fine now that you are wandering about the castle" Baron smiled at her.

Haru can't help but smile at him slightly despite her sadness in her predicament.

"Hey Baron, What brings you here?" she tried smiling for him in order for him not to notice her spirits being down.

"I don't believe I've been banned yet to greet beautiful ladies staring into the water under the moonlight" he said playfully.

Haru raised her eyebrows and giggled lightly. "Now that's the first time I've heard of it. That would really be awful if you were banned to do that, Baron" She said rolling into his play.

"Indeed it is. Neither could we be friends" He said in return.

Haru, for hearing so much cheesy lines and from Baron at that, her low spirits gave way only with an amused smile.

"In the midst of the occasion that I'm not have been banned in doing so, May I ask this lady here for a dance?" he smirked at her offering his hand at her.

Haru stared at the hand for a few seconds and answered purposely "But I'm a meowsy dancer" she looked playfully at him. She said it reminiscing the time she was pulled into a dance in order to save her. She could still remember that moment like it just happened yesterday.

Baron still with a smile answered. "Just trust me"

With that, Haru had put her hand on his, her left arm resting on his shoulder and her right hand holding Baron's while he held her in close proximity as he put his left arm on Haru's waist. They started to dance under the silent moonlight in a waltz, hearing in their minds 'Katzen Blut' music playing in their dance in the castle during her rescue. At those moments, she couldn't help but smile at him, staring into each other's eyes, enjoying this moment of peace. She wished that it would last forever being in the arms in the person has saved her years back. She hoped that she doesn't need to be away from the people who are dear to her. 'Why does it always end up like this?'

* * *

'I wonder where Haru went? She isn't in her room' John carefully lost in thought in his walk in the castle corridors trying to find Haru. Not until he caught a figure when he was passing by a balcony facing the maze of a garden, he stopped in his tracks and looked outside. When he went over the balcony, he confirmed that it isn't just a figure in the garden but two and lost in their world of dance. John couldn't help but clench his hands as he watch Baron and Haru dance themselves under the moonlight. His crimson eyes looked at them indifferently and in those eyes was a tinge of sadness.

"Haru what would it take for you to look at me that way?" He said seeing her genuine smile being with Baron himself.

"Why won't you accept my help, then?" A voice said from behind him.

"I've already told you. I don't need anyone's help" John said irritated.

"You can say that all you want but all I see is a troubled heart"

John felt truth in her words but even so he will persevere not to take anyone's help in order to save Haru even for her to love him. "Go away"

"Now now, you're in a hurry. Fine, then. If you won't accept my help, I'll go. But just in case you've changed your mind, I'll put a convenient spell for you". Suddenly, light enveloped John from under him surprised but still remained calm.

"What did you put on me?" John said threatening the voice that he can only see her body from the curtain. The rest of her was cover by the dark corridor.

"Don't worry. I've put an enchanting spell on you. Remember this, in three days, you could make any maiden fall in love with you as long as you gave them your kiss. After those three days, you're ability to do so will be gone. It's your choice, Sir John" She smiled.

"Why are you insisting to help me, what do you want?" John said suspicious of the woman's voice that insistently tried to help her.

"What do I want? I don't think I'm the one who has hopes. I'm just trying to help you reach yours since we've been in the same circumstances"

"Same circumstances? You don't mean-" He looked her way again and she was gone.

John sighed. He looked back again at Haru and Baron before turning away into the corridors to walk back to their bedroom. He said to himself that he will never need that spell as long as the span of three days. If I couldn't make Haru fall in love with me with my own strength then I'm not a respectable man to Haru after all.

* * *

While their dance was about to end, Baron dipped her slowly down and got her up slowly still looking at each other's eyes. Nothing could break this moment of theirs. They stopped in halt, still holding each other at close proximity. They couldn't say a word to each other but Baron noticed that in her eyes there sadness and deep confusion hidden in her eyes. He dearly loved her warm, brown eyes. At that time Haru used magic, her unfamiliar color of her eyes that stared at him coldly was a horror he can't bring to say. His chain of thoughts was broken by the voice of Haru.

"Baron..."

"Hmmm?"

"Why can't I stay?" She said as Baron looked at her expressionless face.

"Miss Haru...so you've heard?" Baron remembered the talk at the round table earlier this day.

"Yes. I've heard about it. I just got up earlier to find you guys and overheard what you were talking about. I...I'm sorry. I said to myself this time around I would help, I wouldn't be a burden to all of you. I couldn't do anything. I..." Haru looked down on the ground and started to sob. "I...I don't know how. I feel powerless. Even it's about my father, I couldn't do anything and magic? I hate it even though you've said to believe in myself, Baron. I'm so confused..." With no strength left, she brought down her arms to her side and felt embarrassed to let Baron see her weak side again.

Baron lifted his arms and gently hugged her, bringing her close to him. Her head still looking into the ground clashed with his vest and her arms found refuge in it as she clutched his suit. Baron touched her hair in a consoling manner.

"Haru, look at me" He said gently.

Haru refused at first because she bet she looked ugly now but on second thought, this wasn't the time to be thinking of such things. She looked at Baron and tried to hold back her tears a little longer.

"You are never a burden to us Miss Haru. You are our dear friend. You will always be a part of the Bureau. When I said to believe in yourself, doesn't mean that you are immune to feel pain, confusion, fear or doubt. You are still you with the personality that we come to love, believing in yourself means doing so even though you have to feel pain, confusion, fear or doubt. You are always you and that you should believe." He smiled at her with his feline, gentle eyes.

"Then, I want to help. I wanted to stay Baron and protect not only myself but also the people who put their life in the line for me. I couldn't just be from a far away place, twiddling my thumbs. I want to fight Baron" She said now bringing more confidence in herself.

"You can't Miss Haru. We don't know who we are facing now or who ordered to take you away. John was given the task to protect you. That is your last Father's wish. We're also the same, Miss Haru. We want to protect you with all we've got" he explained to her desperately.

"But I can't stand making you do that by yourselves either. Baron. I know of the dangers ahead of us. I've experienced that also in your rescue of me last time. You told me to believe in myself. Now, I want to believe that I can protect you also from them and not to be in harm's way. I wanted to do everything I can"

"If that's what you decide, Miss Haru" He said giving favour to Haru's convictions. "But you can't stay for the meantime here. Now, that they know you are in the Cat Kingdom. Many will still attempt to go into the castle searching for you. I think it's best to be with John to the castle far away from here. Please understand, Miss Haru. Right now, you can't use your power or even if you did it again, many more will come. We're going to stay here in the castle and find out what they plan to do when they capture and for you Miss Haru, from that place trust you to be safe but also to know more about your Father from John. That way we could figure out more clues of what their goals are" He said rationally his plan to Haru that lead her to be silent.

"Then, promise me Baron!" she finally smiled at him, her eyes determined. "Promise me that whatever happens, we'll finish this case and go to another adventure again. Will you?"

"I will, Miss Haru. I hope that this agreement applies to both of us?" He smiled.

"Of course!" She said gleefully.

"Well then" he concluded. "I think it's almost midnight. Would you care to let me escort you to your room?"

"It's already that late? Sure, Baron" She smiled. She thought to herself that she'll believe in herself even she is faced with the mystery of his Father and her magical powers. 'Baron's right. Whatever happens, I am still me'.

Baron offered his arm again to Haru and walked their way out the garden maze and went their way to escort Haru to her room.

* * *

They walked in silence for the whole walk, basking in the comfortable silence being with each other. They are near to Haru's room when she spoke again.

"Baron?"

"Yes, Miss Haru?"

"I- Thank you. I was so confused earlier and I don't know how to react in the news of what I can do or what John has revealed. But when you told me, I am still myself. Everything just...cleared. Thank you Baron for being there." She said shyly but happy that she said it.

"Miss Haru, Don't lose yourself, believe in who you are. I've said so before, didn't I?" He said charmingly.

Haru was surprised but can't help but laugh a little at the memory of what he just said. "Yes...Yes you did." She smiled at him tenderly.

They already arrived at Haru's door. Haru let go of her hold onto Baron and looked at him, her back behind the door.

"Well. This is as far as I go. Sleep well, Miss Haru" Baron said, bowing slightly at her.

Haru was silent but when Baron looked up, Haru went and hugged Baron. Baron was caught in surprise.

"I will. Thank you again, Baron" She said hugging him more tightly. After a few seconds, she retreated from him and faced him. "Have a nice dream too" She smiled.

They didn't notice that John was able to see all that from the small space opened from Haru's door and made the decision to open it now to greet Haru. "Haru?"

Baron and Haru looked at him and surprise. "John? You're still awake? It's already late"

"Exactly. It is late but still you've just returned now, princess" he smirked.

"I could handle myself, you know. I didn't learn basic self-defense back at home to let me be unable to walk by myself in the middle of the night" She said irritated.

"Alright, alright. Haru, please? I do believe that we in dire need to go inside so we could sleep?"

Baron a little surprised to hear this conversation from the two of them so he inquired. "Sleep?"

"Oh yeah. Baron, y-you didn't know about it. It's not that big of a deal. It's not what it looks like. He...just decided to be there with me to protect me. He has a bed also in the room" Haru, at that moment, was about to have a heart attack. She answered him immediately. 'These actions of John can be so easily misunderstood by others. Just explaining it to Baron, it's embarrassing enough!'

"I see" Baron answered, fixing his suit from Haru's hug earlier.

"Well then, it's been a long night. Let's get some sleep. Good Night, Baron!"

Haru sighed and turned her way to her day and stopped a little before coming in to ask John. "You're still not going inside?" She asked.

"I'll follow" He smiled.

"Alright. sure. I'll turn in then." She said and went inside to sleep already.

John, on the door, was left with Baron in front of it.

Now, stood silence between them.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 7. Got the inspiration spurt. I hope I have many more of those coming. Yes, finally an update.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The silence continued between them until Baron spoke.

"It's valiant of you to still protect Haru no matter what everyone says. Haru's lucky to have a friend like you" Baron smiled.

"You flatter me. If there ever was a friend like that to Haru, it is most likely to be you, Baron" She smiled back. "Thank you for bringing back Haru to her room. I was starting to search for her myself"

"You don't need to. I think I'm also part of the reason we've been late to return. I think I've bothered you enough this late of-"

"I know. I saw you earlier from the balcony" he said looking at Baron expressionless.

"The balcony?" Baron was astonished to hear that they were being watched earlier. "Well, I think this explanation then is futile"

"Baron, may I ask you something?" John looked into his eyes seriously.

"What is it?" He said paying attention to him.

"Do you love Haru?" he asked, his crimson eyes looking at his emerald ones.

He was taken aback by the question because no one really asked him about these things. With the few seconds that he couldn't answer directly, John spoke again.

"I love her, Baron" He said seriously. "I loved her since the day her Father introduced her to me. She's the one who saved me. She's everything to me"

Baron composed himself as he said this to him. "I see. Then, I hope your love for her comes to fruition."

"You hope?" John smirked. "Aren't you being too composed about this, Baron? I'm going to take Haru from you"

Baron still composed looked at him. "I don't think we are the ones who decide that, John. Haru is...she can take care of herself"

"Take care of herself? Is that what you always think about her? I can't believe you. Here you are trying to protect her and you let her do as she wants even she is in the line of danger?" John was beginning to be irritated and went forward until there are inches away from each other. "Don't take this lightly, Baron. Haru is facing death. I will do anything to protect her. I don't know what Haru sees in her 'Hero' but if this what it means for her in the future. I'll-" John paused and continued in a more composed voice. "I'll never forgive you if you ever make her hurt or cry. Don't take this the wrong way but if we've ever need to protect Haru from her death. We should be ready physically, emotionally and mentally...I'm warning you. Her escape from it won't be easy." After he said that, John turned his back to him and went inside Haru and his room. Baron was now left by himself in the corridor. Unable to contain his composure anymore, he let loose as he clenched his hands and said a few words in a low voice.

"I know that. I would rather give up my life for her. But she..." Baron felt defeated. "I will protect her no matter what" he promised in the dark corridors where the light of the moon seeps through.

* * *

The next morning, the castle grounds was a tad bit more noisy than yesterday seeing that when Haru came out of her room, many cat officials has already been running around the corridor here and then in her subtle surprise but she knew it was them getting ready for her partial movement to another place near the outskirts of the kingdom. She was about to go check on Yuki and Lune in the throne room but was interrupted by a voice behind her. 'They're really busy arranging this' she thought to herself but still determined to do what she can other than being protected by them.

"Hey, Chicky! How are you feeling?" Muta greeted her followed by Toto.

"Did you sleep well, Haru?" Toto said landing beside Muta.

"Toto, Muta! Yeah, Just a little bit of a stiff neck that's all" she grimaced.

"Human bed, huh? Well! You seem fine at least you haven't been thrown into the balcony like Birdbrain here did to me" He said eyeing their feathered friend.

"For your information, It's a window not a balcony and I think you deserve it, you fat cat. If I haven't flown you off in the midnight evening, you could've said more insensitive things to Baron!"

"Yeah, right! Well, he well deserved it! How could he let that happen to Chicky!? If I've been him, I would never let him agree to that! If he could just be more honest- Owww!" Muta shouted at Toto as he began to peck him on his head repetitively.

"You chunk of fur, of course he was worried! How could he say that in front of everyone. He would look selfish! He is just trying to do what is best for her..." At that moment, he stopped pecking Muta and it dawned on him that the person they were talking about was still with them.

Muta felt him stop and was about to fight back when he realized too that Haru was still there and both of them exchanged glances in shock that maybe Haru still doesn't know of her own situation right then and now. Haru just stared at them more that they've stopped fighting. Toto cleared his throat.

"Haru...what fatso said earlier was nothing to worry about...it just we got into a little fight yesterday and-"

"I know about it" She said turning her back to them and started walking to the direction of the throne room.

"You knew!?" Muta and Toto said in unison.

"Yeah. I've overheard you yesterday from outside the round table"

"So, you're okay with this Chicky?" Muta asked. "Going away being with a midnight cat?"

"I think, why not? And Muta that midnight cat you're talking about is John. He's been with me for two years. I trust him" she smiled. Muta was about to talk to her about when she spoke again. "Besides, it's not like I would be there forever. I need to know more things about myself. It's the only way I could help you in these circumstances. So, Muta, Toto. Please believe in me." She said turning her head to see her two companions following her behind. 'And also, I made a promise with Baron'.

"We understand" Toto said in agreement and Muta just sighed in frustration.

"Fine! But if anything happens to you while under his watch. Don't tell me I didn't tell ya' and I told you so" Muta finally let out his piece in this argument in a huff as they went together as they near the throne room.

* * *

As soon as they opened the throne room, Lune and Yuki have been talking with some of the officials about his instructions of what each cat should do. Haru, Muta and Toto went forward to them as the officials dispersed around the royal couple and Baron came after them that looked like a pretty serious conversation. It was not long that they've noticed them coming.

"Haru!" Yuki said merrily and the first one to speak to them. "How are you? Do you hurt somewhere?" she went toward her holding Haru's hands with hers. Haru glanced to Lune and then to Baron for a moment. When they locked their eyes, she gave him a smile in which he returned warmly.

"I'm fine, Yuki. I could already spin without getting dizzy already. See?" Haru said happily as she released her hands from Yuki's grip and tried to do a fast whole spin. She was about to halt in front of them gracefully when her foot slipped accidentally and fell backwards. Everyone shouted their worry at that moment for Haru. Her bottom was about to brace impact with the floor when someone caught her arms from behind before it all happened. She looked up from her slipped position and lifted her head up to only see his companion.

"Now, Now. You don't want to push for it now, do you? It might result in the opposite. Then, you'll really be unwell" Red eyes looked at her warmly and gave her a smile.

Haru gave an awkward and embarrassed smile to everyone. "Thanks, John. I'll do that" John helper her up, regaining Haru's balance.

"You're might be overdoing it a little, Haru. Are you sure you're already fine?" Toto spoke concerned.

"Well, if she's already spinning and tripping now, then the Chicky's fine" Muta said further.

"It's fine, guys. I just tripped that's all" she answered smiling. It was for a moment that while John helped Haru back on her feet, he caught Baron's eyes at him staring. John's expressionless face in his notice of Baron's eyes turned into a prideful smile on which Baron caught on that it was meant for him.

"If you say so, Haru" Lune finally spoke.

"Be careful next time, alright?" Yuki said warmly at her.

Haru nodded to make their worried faces subside until Lune spoke again.

"Good. Since we're all here together now, I think it is the most appropriate time to tell this.I want to tell something to all of you. Haru. Baron said to me earlier that you already know of your current situation, Am I right?" Haru looked at Lune and Baron and tried to speak despite his initial confusion about it all.

"Yes. I knew all about since yesterday" she said in a straightforward tone. Everyone expected her to answer that she knew about it except John who doesn't know of this beforehand expressed his subtle surprise and looked at Haru but decided to keep it to himself after this conversation until there was a time for him to talk to Haru personally.

"We've all decided that it will be the best choice to do so for your safety for you to stay in another place away from the castle, Haru. I hope you understand" Lune said, true to his words.

"We all wanted to protect you from it, Haru. You're our dear friend. If there was any more to the options we have right now, then we would've-" Yuki said sadly hoping that there might be another way of it all.

"I understand, Yuki." She said smiling at her and looked at everyone. "You don't have to tell me. I know you've done everything you can up until now and even it is my problem; you still did it for my sake. I should've been more capable to handle this than to cause you some trouble"

"You're not alone in this, Miss Haru. No one thinks that you cause us trouble. You are our dear friend. Whatever happens or whatever it may take, you will always be a part of us" Baron said to her. He smiled at her.

"Baron..." Haru responded.

"Baron's right, Haru. You have been always there for those you have helped. It's now the time that we will help you" Lune spoke saying what's in his heart.

"Haru, you have both have saved us. If it weren't for you, where would have we found ourselves in. You gave us a chance to live. For that, we are forever grateful to you. We will do anything we can for you" Yuki said taking Haru's hands in hers.

"That's right, Chicky. If anyone could back you up, we're in it. So, you better ready yourself. No one's going away in our watch" Muta said with pride.

"We're here for you, Haru" Toto spoke too.

"You don't have to..." Haru felt teary. She was stopped in his words when a certain paw was placed on her shoulder. Haru looked to her left and John smile comforted her.

"Your father asked me to save you, her precious daughter. If he sees you as valuable, there is no reason then why not other people see it. You are more than a saviour to us Haru. You changed our worlds. There is no other person that we want by our side other than the one and only Haru in front of us and we'll do everything we can to keep her"

"John...everyone..." Haru tried her best to hide her tears. "Me, too. I will do my best not to be only protected. I'll strive to protect all of you, in order for you not to worry again for me. I'll find a way around all of this. I promise to see all of you smile again after all of this is over" she smiled, her eyes being a little. Everyone smiled at this moment and a few minutes gone by, Lune spoke again as Haru wiped her tears away.

"Preparations are a little slow before your departure Haru to another hidden place in the kingdom. The day after tomorrow, it will all be ready. Before that, we will keep you safe Haru" Lune said to her.

"Alright. I'll do my best before that. By the way, Lune what were you talking about earlier with the officials? Is it also about the preparations? They looked worried. Can I do anything to help?" Haru said imagining the faces of the officials earlier.

"No. About that...there is another thing I wish to discuss to you all. The cloaked cats have been on the move and were last seen near a village a few miles away from here in the east. Reports say that in that village someone has been missing for a few days now, a village doctor that has been staying there for years. The doctor has been last seen going towards the fields. The farmers there was ill so she went to visit after curing the old man, she was about to get more herbs for him but never came back after that. The daughter of the farmer said that she only saw last was a group of suspicious cloaked figures held a struggling object inside a sack that they carry. It was pretty big so there is a big possibility that they kidnapped the doctor being her inside of it..."

"Then, we must save her! We can't let them do what they've initially planned to do to me!" Haru spoke immediately.

"We've been doing our best, Haru. The doctor was dear to the villages she visits. We will not let a citizen be a part of their plans" Baron said calmly.

"That's why, I'm letting the Cat Bureau handle this. There's no other better option than them handling this kind of situation" Lune smiled at them.

"If we investigate this, we'll maybe have more clues as to who ordered them to kidnap you as well as their motive to do it. I haven't been to different parts of the Cat Kingdom. This is a good time as any to look into it" Baron said positively.

"Another work, Baron? Why can't we handle simple, small cases like searching for a lost bag or something?" Muta whined.

"Stop your whining, Muta. This is for Haru, we're talking about. Besides, don't talk if you don't mean it remember the last time we went into a case that we are finding a lost bag" Toto pointed out slapping his wing into him that Muta considered to be offending already.

"Well yeah, it wasn't exactly a walk in the park when the lost bag actually was actually being purposely transported somewhere while we catch it! Let me tell you the princess wasn't nice! She was a brat!" Muta said irritated in the memory and tried to punch Toto which flew a few inches above him.

"She was fine. You just being catty back then, fatso" Toto said as he clawed Muta in the head.

"Take that back!" Muta said working up his stance to punch Toto.

"Ok, That's enough. If you don't want to come Muta just stay here with Haru and John, that way you'll be away from a case a while" Baron said settling the argument that he understands will take long, they really need to go to the village if they're going to rescue the doctor they've kidnapped.

"What? I'm babysitting again? Why do I have to do this?" he said grunting as Toto flew by beside Baron.

"Well, do you want to come along with us instead? We do appreciate another extra hand in this. You might be a good distraction but either way Queen Yuki and King Lune here would be happy whatever choice you make" Baron said speculating looking into the royal couple.

"No. It's really fine if you do come along with us or come with them. Haru has John, after all. You know how much she trusts him. She'll be fine. They've known each other for years"

Muta looked to Baron and then to Haru and John with his squinted eyes. 'Dammit! You know I can't leave Haru from that midnight cat!' he sighed, irritated. "Alright! I'll babysit the little baby" he grunted.

Haru smiled along with John. "Awww Muta. You're such a big softie, thank you but too bad. I'm coming too, Baron" Haru smiled.

"What?" Muta reacted.

"Haru?" Lune said in surprise.

"Haru, are you sure? It's dangerous out there. You're being searched by them" Yuki worried.

"Yes. There's nothing more I want to do. If this concerns me and we're trying to know the truth, then your best bet would be letting me be present there to act as bait. I will not let you protect yourselves for me yet until I'm in that hidden place. I want to do everything I can too. From where I'm standing, I still have two days left. Until then, I'll do my best with the freedom I have. Is that acceptable, Baron, Muta, Toto?" Haru looked at them hoping for a positive answer. "After all, I'm still part of the bureau, aren't I?"

Muta, Toto and Baron looked among themselves. Haru looked almost dejected for a second that they might reject her coming along because of the danger until Baron spoke.

"Seems like you're babysitting with us, Muta" Baron said that made Haru's spirits lit up. "Let's hurry, Miss Haru if we need to save the doctor before they could do anything more" Baron smiled at Haru charmingly that made Haru's heart skip a beat.

"If Haru's coming along, then I'll come too. I won't let her protection solely depend only on you three. I have a responsibility to this person and his father" John smiled at them.

Baron then looked at him and still respected John on his duty to Haru above all else. That is something that could be admired. "Well, then. Welcome aboard, John" he smiled back at him. Baron rode Toto and reached his hand to Haru to help her up. Haru was placed behind Baron as John rode Toto behind her. They all sat now on Toto as Muta was the only one left.

"You better treat me to some Angel Food cake when we get back!" Muta said still whining as Toto flew above him and carried Muta on his claws.

"It's already on me later, Muta. We'll see you later, Yuki, Lune" Haru smiled at them dazzling like the sun itself at them.

"Take care, Haru. We'll be here waiting for all of you to return" Lune said.

"Haru, be careful. Please be safe. All of you" Yuki said.

"We'll see each other again. See you later!" At that moment, Toto flew off as Haru instinctively grabbed onto Baron before she could fall, John behind her securing her on her place. Toto flew into the direction of the east.

* * *

When the royal couple looked into the window as they see their friends, Yuki spoke.

"Lune, I'm worried about them." Yuki said looking into the sky.

"Don't worry. They're the Cat Bureau, Baron and John are the people with Haru. No harm will come to them" Lune said.

"I know but I can't help on having a bad feeling that there's something bad about the situation that will come out real soon" Yuki held Lune's arm.

"Let's just hope that they will get back here safely and the solution of Haru's problems" Lune said comforting her. "Let's hope."

* * *

A/N: It's a long chapter. I don't know how to end this one at first. The situation has grown dimmer as Haru still remains cheerful. John's confession of his love for Haru in front of Baron and Baron's hidden feelings. What will come of this rivalry? What awaits them in the east village? I'm hoping to know what happens too!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The skies and east wind greeted them as they continue to ascend in the sky. They're now heading to the east village of the Cat Kingdom. With much determination and anticipation, they went to the village as fast as they can to save the abducted doctor. The trip to the village was surprisingly fast but nonetheless quite long enough that they could feel it slow and silence between its passengers are noticeable.

"Hey Baron, How far is this east village?" Muta spoke.

"Not too far, I can say. From the things I have read about the villages in the Cat Kingdom and the map that Lune showed me, only a few ways past the thick forest and we'll be there. It's a popular village at that" Baron said.

"Really? What's it popular for?" Haru asked in curiousity.

"I believe they held the most extravagant festivals known to the kingdom. I think it's already this season that this time it is being held" Baron said looking at the piqued Haru at his back in a smile and looked in John for a moment to acknowledge his presence.

"A festival? That sounds fun!" Haru smiled.

"Did you say a festival? Now, we're talking. I'll stuff myself there as soon as we arrive" Muta said to them in a grin.

"Couldn't you think other than food? We're trying to save a kidnapped person" Toto replied to Muta.

"Well if you ever plan me to be a fallout cat again, you could at least let me eat at piece for a while in there!" Muta said in retaliation.

"A festival, huh? It feels so long since then. John do you remember the time we're last in a festival?" Haru asked.

"I believe it was a year ago, Haru. I still remember the way you tripped going up the flight of stairs to the shrine and-"

"Hey, don't tell them that!" Haru turning around to John in embarrassment.

"Hah! You still a wreck huh Chicky?. I see not everything back has changed" Muta chuckled.

"The same old" Toto added.

"Hey, I've changed a lot since you know" Haru said in weak defence.

"Not so much, I think you're still the same Haru that your Father has introduced me to" John said.

"You too, John" Haru said almost sulkily since she wanted to change a little about herself to become stronger and not to be a burden to anyone.

"If I may say Miss Haru, it is noticeable you've changed for the better but I think that we are all glad to see you as there is not much change also in you. You're still the Haru we've known for so long that became endearing for all of us" Baron looked back again as Haru catches his emerald eyes in his and looked to each one of his companions. She felt happy that she is reassured that she is okay the way she is. She's glad that they've met them.

"Oh ah..." She looked into all of them and felt touched. "Thank you...Baron"

Baron nodded with a smile as he returned his sight in front. Muta and Toto looked at each other knowingly as they smile also. John looked from behind Haru but he can feel the reassurance and the gentle happiness she felt as Baron utter those sentimental words. At that time, he felt himself waver as he felt the big gap of the importance of Baron's words to her, how he meant to her and the Bureau. That it is not easy for her to look his way.

"And I believe in this festival, you'll feel comfortable at least as much as it is familiar to you" Baron now looked to the both of them. Haru and John looked at each other in puzzlement.

"What do you mean?" Haru asked.

"We're here, Baron. The east village" Toto said.

As soon as Toto's words finished, they've heard melodious music filling their ears as they looked down on the ground where truly an extravagant festival is going on as the whole town is the festival venue as every corner is full of shops and districts full of celebratory decorations. Their houses are styled as traditional japanese houses as well as their clothing. Haru was astonished. 'This festival looks like the one back at home!'

Toto landed from the sky and went to the part of town near the fields. Muta landed on the grassy fields as Baron and John assisted Haru going down Toto as Haru looked around.

"I never knew there was a part of this in the Cat Kingdom. It feels just like a festival back home" she said ecstatic.

* * *

"It looks like it. A village from the early japanese period in its age where the way of the samurai is alive" John said also astonished from the vast view.

"It is. This village was made at that time as fellow cats lived also at that period and decided to stay in the Cat Kingdom. They're habits, culture and traditions are all alike on that period. It has been like this since then. I believe on our last adventure, one of the performers of the king has been from here, looking into their traditional japanese outfit of one of them" Baron explained.

"So, what's the plan?" Muta immediately said as he only took a glance at the village with a smirk in his face.

"We need to talk to the daughter first of the farmer who has last seen the doctor to confirm what she seen" Baron said.

"Talking? Sure, you do that. I'll catch you later'" Muta said as he went into a run into the village on the other direction.

"Muta! That cat doesn't have a shred of emergency" He sternly said following him with his eyes. "I'll take care of him Baron. We'll be right back" Toto sighed as he went after Muta into the village.

"Muta sure can't wait for that angel cake" Haru giggled as Baron and John stared at their disappearing friends.

"Well, that leaves us then. Let's make our way" Baron said in a smile.

"Lead the way" John said with the same vigor Baron has.

* * *

Haru watched in amusement as they went into the near fields and towards a single standing house near the farm. She examined the house. It looks comfortable and quiet. For such a lovely town, it feels somehow lonely to put up a house farther away from it. They approached it and called.

"Excuse me, is anybody there? We came from the Cat Castle...about the missing doctor?" Haru said in front of the door.

Not that long, a young woman cat stood in front of them as she opened the door to greet them in her face expressed hope.

"You're the castle has sent? Thank goodness you are here. I wouldn't know what to do. My father is sick and the doctor is missing. I don't think he can last long. Please help us. Help our village. The festival might be happening this season but many has illnesses that is yet to be cured for days since the doctor gone missing. Please. Please, help us find our doctor" She said worried as she held Haru's hands.

"Calm down. We will find your doctor. Am I correct that you're the farmer's daughter?" Baron said calmly.

"Yes, I'm Ellie" She said as she calmed down.

"Well then, Miss Ellie. We would like to know what happened. When did you last seen the doctor?" Baron asked.

"I, I saw her last on her way to our house to check up on my father since I called her in. I opened the door and left it ajar when she was near and let her in. I forgot something that I should give the doctor as repayment for the last time she helped cure my father's symptoms. After a while, I've wondered that it took long for her to get here but when I went outside the door she was gone and looked around and saw a little group going through the forest in black cloaks and a bag on their shoulder that clearly moved a moment before they disappeared" Ellie told them.

"Did you see anything suspicious? Something that will lead us to where they're taking her?" John asked.

"No. I'm sorry I don't know. I just reported it after I've seen them going in the forest" Ellie said sadly.

"It's fine, Miss Ellie. If you have anything that you've remembered at that time, please tell us immediately if there is as you calm yourself" Baron inquired.

There was a long pause after Ellie tried to calm down and remember the events. After a few more seconds, her eyes lighted up. "Maybe...It couldn't be..."

"What is it? Have you recalled something?" John said.

"I've remembered something...I've been so accustomed to people going through the village forest that I've missed this fact..."

"Ms. Ellie, what is it?" Haru asked for her to go on.

"There are two ways through the village forest. One leads to another town and another leads up to that mountain" She said pointing the sloped mountain behind them. "No one goes there anymore since there is only an abandoned tower up there; one strong impact will lead to its collapse. No one has come up there since the village decided to expand on a more flat, wide area. That tower is the only memory that the old village stood there. When I saw the cloaked cats last as I run into the village to report I saw them going into that direction...That's the only thing I could remember...I'm sorry I can't help you any further..." She said sad of her powerlessness.

"Thank you, you've done enough. Don't worry about it Ms. Ellie, the Cat Bureau will help you find your doctor" Haru smiled gleefully to console the worried farmer's daughter.

"The Cat Bureau?" She said astonished. "You're the Cat Bureau. I see..."

"Do you know us by any chance?" Baron inquired noticing her changing face expression.

"Yes, I was just surprised. Once, a friend told me about a group of cats that has led to the fruitful reign of King Lune and Queen Yuki. One of them is the great hero that saved both the King and Queen's lives in their journey to the human world..." She laid her eyes on Haru and felt her embarrassment as the three of them looked at each other. "I'm truly grateful for what you've done for the kingdom. I'm glad to meet all of you. Please, save the doctor" She said entrusting everything to them.

"Be reassured, we'll bring her back to your village safely" Baron answered.

"Let's go" Haru said to the both of them as they turn around to the direction of the mountain.

"Be careful!" She said to them.

* * *

At that exact time, Toto and Muta arrived. Toto flew down from the sky as Muta walked with a contented grin at his face.

"Finished eating, Muta?" Haru said amused at him.

"Sure did. I was having a great time back there until chicken wings bothered me and we got shooed away because of him"

"Before babbling about me that I am at fault, you could've seen first their faces as you devoured their food in second, lardball. You did it to yourself!"

"Why you!-" Muta gritted his teeth in irritation and attacked him. Toto easily dodged his fists at him.

"How was it Baron? Got any clues?" Toto said glancing to the cat feline at the door. He pushed Muta as he lost balance.

"You're just right on time" Baron said as he jumped from Toto's back. "She's last seen the group of cloaked cats going into the direction of the mountain. She says there's an abandoned tower there, ready to collapse any time. Let's investigate there." He helped Haru come up to Toto's back as John assisted her too.

"We need to hurry. If the doctor is really there, she's in a lot of trouble." John said.

Muta got up immediately from being pushed into the ground and process what Baron had said. "Wait, wait a minute! I feel bad about this! An abandoned tower in the mountain, seems suspicious to me. My cat senses are tingling. And when it tingles, it's never wrong" He said sternly to them.

"Cat senses?" Baron inquired. John felt amused.

"What's wrong, Muta?" Haru said.

"I feel something up there. Somehow, there's something just waiting for us to be trapped"

"Oh, c'mon Muta. You're just imagining things. You're just scared" Toto teased.

"I am not scared. Shut up, Birdbrain!" He answered back.

Baron stared a while at him and spoke. "Muta's right. We might be falling into a trap. I felt everything seems so easy so far. Let's be careful. If the doctor isn't there, then we'll search for other ways in the forest on where they've led her" Baron said.

"Got it" Haru said.

"Alright" John answered too.

"Wait. We're still going?" Muta said.

"You are scared aren't you? Moota..." Toto said.

"Who's scared!? Who are you calling a fat cow!?. You bunch of feathers! I'll- Woah!" Muta's answer cut short as Toto already lifted him in his claws and went to the mountain where the tower is located.

"Calm down, Muta. It'll be fine" John said.

"Easy for you to say" Muta said in return gritting his teeth.

As they flew into the mountain, their conversation becomes small voices in the distance as they head their way along with hope and happiness within them.

* * *

From the crystal made of violet liquid still a person looked, she smiled in excitement.

"They're near. They've come to rescue you. Isn't that fun..."

She went near a chair with a back of a girl sitting on it and stroked her hair.

"Let's give them a warm welcome because this is the start. Don't you think so doctor...?"

She grinned and laughed heartily in their empty environment.

* * *

A/N: I've continued it at last. It took so long. I'm happy to have your comments for this fanfic. I hope you still enjoy the following chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The group arrived at their destination and noticed people on the flat roof of the tower.

"That's the black-cloaked cats! They're on the roof" Haru said.

John noticed a white female cat at the grasp of one black-cloaked cat. "There's another one there at their front, she might be the doctor we're looking for. We got to save her"

"They seem to plan to throw her off from the tower. Let's hurry, Toto" Baron said.

"On it!" Toto said as he went down to the roof. The black-cloaked cats noticed the arriving party and readied arrows and swords to greet them. Arrows were shot as Toto dodged all of them until they've reached the hard floor of the roof.

"Let go, Birdbrain. I'll have em' first!" Muta was the first one to land on the roof and started rampaging to the black-cloaked cats with swords, punching and throwing them one after another.

"Rowdy as ever, Muta" Baron said.

"I don't want...to hear...that from you" Muta said to Baron smiling as he punched and tried to control the incoming black-cloaked cats that tried to subdue him.

"We need get to the doctor. John go to her. We'll hold them off." Baron said.

"Sure, I can handle that" John said as she dodged one of the black-cloaked cats attack.

Baron and John lifted their borrowed swords from the fainted and defended themselves against them, fighting their way to the female doctor that is still held in the front. Haru joined the fray and fought with with what she learned from her self-defense lessons along with the practice that she can use a sword in the Cat Kingdom.

John neared the hostage doctor and grasped the one that held her as Baron and the others protected his back. As he grabbed the black-cloaked cat that held the doctor, the black-cloaked cat threw her forward, she turned around to look to John and backed away in fear to be part of the fight, the edges of the tower roof where her foot was crumbled and she slipped. The white feline screamed as she felt falling at the edge until she luckily caught hold of hard edge of the tower with her hands. Haru heard the scream and went to her to pull her up.

"Give me your hand, doctor" Haru said as she reached out her hand to her to hold on. The doctor grabbed it and Haru pulled her not noticing the black-cloaked cat that approached from behind ready to stab Haru.

"Look behind you!" the doctor shouted.

Haru looked around abruptly in as she held the doctor's hand.

"Haru!" John saw this, horrified. He believes he can't make it in time to parry that incoming sword to Haru. Haru had almost closed her eyes as another sword has diverted the weapon that is about to stab her, held by none other than the Baron.

"Miss Haru, are you alright?" Baron said concerned as he pushed back the black-cloaked cat that tried to stab Haru from behind.

Haru still shocked from what almost transpired looked at him in relief. "Baron! Yes, I'm fine" She said as she turned around again to pull her up. Haru almost pulled her to safety when a black-cloaked cat fainted beside the edge where the doctor is and led to collapse of a set of bricks at the edge of tower. They both know that at their position on this edge, where Haru sat and the doctor is cannot hold for much long for the force on which both of them could stand.

"I will save you, don't worry. Just hold on to me" As Haru pulled her, the near edge on which Haru sat is starting to crumble.

"Don't. It's fine. Let go of me, Miss or we're both are going to die." She said as Haru does the best she can to avoid the horrifying fate that will meet the doctor if she lets go.

"No. Don't say that. I will save you no matter what. Hold on to me, doctor. You can't give up!" she said trying her best to move doctor up but she doesn't intend to move further up. She smiled at Haru and had let go of her hand. She said to her "Thank you" and she started to descend from the tall tower.

"What!? NO!" As the image of the doctor falling registered in her mind, she saw another image as if recalling a lost memory. A woman that is dear to her fell and smiled at her. _Don't Die_. The word plagued her and it filled every inch of her being as she keep replaying the image that she saw similarly to the falling doctor. "Don't die" Haru said in a whisper. Her whole body pulsed coldly that moment.

Before anything happened to the doctor, she was rescued by Toto just in time as she was halfway of the tall tower from the ground. "We got her, she's safe" Toto said as he flew by Baron and the others. He said looking at the buried face of the white cat doctor that held for dear life on Toto's back. "Good work, Toto. We'll return now." He said as he fought still with the black-cloaked cats, as there are only small numbers left.

Suddenly, they all felt it in an instant. Their eyes turned wide in puzzlement. The feeling felt familiar to them, like in the Cat Castle. There's strong magic that surrounded the whole area. Baron and the others immediately looked around for one person.

"Haru..." Baron turned around on the one sitting behind him looking into the edge of the tower roof. He cleared every black-cloaked cat behind him and went to her. She stood up almost look like her legs will give up. "Don't die" She said as Baron hardly heard clearly the whole of her words. He went to her and turned her around to be greeted again with those unfamiliar eyes that she has when she first used magic in the Cat castle. "Haru what happened? what's wrong-"

"Don't die." She said as Baron heard her clearly this time, still confused. "Don't...DIE!"

With that final word, the strong magic they all felt has been unleashed as the tower shake from the earth that trembled below it in a strong intensity that it caused for the whole of the tower to collapse immediately. Toto neared other comrades that are near and lifted them into the sky.

"Wait! Haru and Baron is still there at the tower! Get them!" Muta shouted.

"I can't go back there. The magic Haru has not affected not only the earth but the wind as well. The wind pushes me back, I can't go there again. Let's go away from here right now!" Toto said.

"We can't leave them, Toto!" John said.

"Sorry, John. I can't risk anyone of you to be in danger too." He said also cursing himself from inside. He said as he flew fast away from the tower as it collapsed along with the disappearing shout from a friend.

* * *

"Haru!" Baron said as he held her. He tried to use little magic also to counter Haru's. That move in itself made Haru retaliate as the magic ran through Baron's hands and transferred to her. Haru's brows came together as she gained some consciousness.

"It hurts" She said.

"Haru, listen to me. Control it. Control your magic, try to let it flow from heart and your body. Regulate it. Calm down." Baron said into her ear, her eyes still unfamiliar to him.

"I- I- Don't die..." She said, her eyes are crying.

"No one's going to die. I promise. Everyone is safe now. So, come back Haru...we're here" She fell silent and tried what the voice said to her earlier. The wind died down and her consciousness has returned with the normal brown eyes she have that everyone could recognize. "Haru"

"Baron...Thank you" She said smiling before she fainted as the tower crumbled below them.

Baron carried her and ran at the edge of the tower and jumped enough that they will be far away from most of the worst of the debris from the tower. He held her protectively, never letting her go as they fall towards the ground with the crumbling tower.

* * *

After the tower was destroyed and the strong wind ceased, John and the others went towards the rubble to find their missing comrades.

"Haru! Baron! Where are you? Can you hear me?" John shouted loudly.

"Baron! Chicky! Are you there?" Muta did too.

Toto flew from the sky with the doctor to see a wider view of the destroyed tower. They looked all over the place and the doctor caught a glimpse of two people, one with orange fur and the other, brown. "I think that's them!"

Toto looked where she was pointing and found them in relief and went down immediately from the fallen comrades that lay in the ground.

"Muta, John! They're here!" Toto shouted to the two of them and followed him until they reach both of them.

"HARU!" John went to her and lifted her upright.

"BARON!" Muta said to the lying Baron and shaked him. Baron moved and opened his eyes a bit and tried to sit up. "Baron, are you alright? Got any injuries?"

"Yes. I'm fine, Muta. I'm alright. Where's Haru?" He said immediately and went to her.

"Haru...How is she?" Baron said.

"She's not breathing. Answer me, Haru. Not now please. C'mon Haru, live!" John said as he held her tight. Haru coughed as she was nudged a little and breathed.

She opened her eyes and looked around "You're all alright. Thank goodness" She said.

Toto, Muta, John and Baron smiled at her in relief.

"I think we should be the one saying that. Please, don't scare us like that Haru" Toto said to her.

"Hanging there good, kid" Muta grinned.

"Sorry Toto, for worrying you all. I do hang good. Not a very good thing to experience though since I'm avoiding it to happen to me right now." She said guiltily. "I'm sorry for putting all of us in danger...it's my fault"

"Miss Haru, let's not dwell on this for now. All that matters that we are safe" Baron said to her.

"Haru, please live" John said as he hugged Haru tightly. "I won't be able to forgive myself if you really did meet your end"

"Yeah. I'm here, John. I'm with you" Haru said to him as she closed her eyes. Baron looked at them silently. He too feel that he is no match for this gentlecat that solely protected Haru on her side all along compared to someone like himself that put her in danger.

"Alright, that's settled. Let's return the doctor now to her village. Is she with you Toto?" Baron asked.

"Yes. She's right here" He said as the Baron noticed the doctor coming from behind Toto to greet them as she bowed when she was in view. As she showed herself, John helped Haru up.

"Thank you for saving me, I am thankful. I'm sorry also for the trouble you've gone through just for me" she said.

"Your welcome, Doctor. We don't mind at all since we're here always to help people in need." Baron said to her.

"What a great perspective. One reason I've become a doctor was to help people too" She smiled, still bowing.

"What might be your name, Doctor?" He asked.

She stood up and Baron's eyes was shocked and surprised beyond belief when he saw her face.

"My name is-" She smiled.

"Louise?" Baron said abruptly.

"Ah, yes, do I...know you?" She said in confusion.

"Did you say Louise?" Muta said surprised.

"You mean she's-" Toto said surprised also.

"What do you mean, Muta?" She said as she stared to all of them and looked at Baron still focused to the doctor in front of them. That was the first time she saw anguish and deep relief from Baron's eyes at the same time. 'Does she know her?'

As she was confused, a thud could be heard. They looked into the direction of the doctor and saw that she fainted.

"Doctor!" Toto shouted. "Baron we need to bring her back to the village now"

Haru put her previous thoughts back behind her head and went to the white cat doctor that has fallen and examined her to see that she has been covered in bruises.

"Let's go. She just fainted. Her bruises need to be treated"

"Alright, Chicky." Muta said as he moved forward to them.

"Baron!" She called him and snapped him out from his daze. "Baron!"

Baron looked at her for a moment and was woken up and finally spoke "Yes...of course. I'll carry her"

Baron ran towards Toto and the others and lifted the doctor in his arms. Haru noticed somehow that he held the person a bit more protectively but all of that must be from her exhausted mind. She still looked to him as he put the doctor in front of him to secure her place as Haru didn't actually notice that she climbed at the back of Toto without anybody's help in urgency. John who sat behind her noticed this and felt also the sudden heavy atmosphere that somehow crept into everyone as they have gone their way to return to the village.

* * *

A/N: It's Louise! She comes out. What will happen now as she introduces herself to all of them?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They got back to the village. As the villagers noticed who they were carrying, they led them to the clinic where only nurses are housed and the Doctor has been well taken care of. Now, they are waiting in one of the rooms for the nurses to update further on her situation. Somehow, a heavy heart had crept unknowingly between all of them.

"What do we do now?" Muta asked.

"Should we go back then?" John suggested.

"For now, let's wait for the Doctor's condition to get better. Then, we can leave as soon as possible" Baron said, claiming a plan. "For the meantime, Toto can you deliver the message to King Lune and Queen Yuki that we are alright?"

"Sure, Baron. I'll get there as fast as I can to tell the news" Toto said agreeing.

"Thank you, Toto. We'll see you later then" He said to him before Toto flew from the window on which he is perched a while ago.

"Take care, Toto!" Haru shouted for her friend to hear her as she received a nod from Toto in return. They all looked at him as he flew far away from them until he was out of sight.

"Finally, we're almost done here. I could get some grub now in here" Muta grinned at the thought.

"You're still hungry?" John asked Muta with a smile.

"Are ya' kidding? The food from earlier doesn't stand a chance against me" Muta said with pride.

"What?" John said surprised.

"Muta just really eats a lot" Haru laughed a little at the thought.

"Indeed. He's even been branded as a wanted criminal in the Cat Kingdom for his gluttony" Baron said as he smiled at the memory.

"That's why he's being accidentally called Moo-ta all over again" Haru teased.

"Moo!? Moo!? You're still on that joke again?" He said a little mad at Haru.

"What's the problem, Muta? I thought it was pretty common already" Baron said in retrospect.

"You're in this too, Baron!? Who says it was common!? Only the Chicky calls me that!" He said. "I'm not fat. I'm not even near a cow" He said grumbling.

"Awww and here I thought you've liked the name" Haru teased more.

"WHO WOULD!?" Muta said as Haru laughed at him whole-heartedly forgetting for a second the worried feeling she got from earlier.

"What did he do exactly?" He asked the Baron.

"Apparently, we were informed that he was the white cat from their history who ate all the Cat Kingdom's fish in the lake in one eating" He informed John.

"What? He did that!?" He said nervously. "Good thing he hasn't been brought to jail" he laughed at it.

"Well, I think that greatly has been influenced by his size and also, for helping the Cat Kingdom with us last time. Beneath really from his thick exterior, he has a heart of gold. Something I've already told Haru once." Baron said smiling at the still laughing Haru and the grumbling white cat. John looked on to them too and looked puzzled remembering a memory from long ago with Haru's father.

 _Have you ever trusted someone before, John?_

"Next time we're out. Find yourself another white cat to put up with you" Muta said to her and huffed.

"Oh c'mon, Muta. I was just teasing you" she giggled.

"Whatever, kid. I don't believe ya'" Muta said his head turned and arms crossed to show his irritation to her.

"Forgive me, alright? I'll make your Angel Food cake later extra special!" She said.

"Make it two" He said peeking down at her.

Haru giggled. "Alright! Truce?" Haru said extending her hand.

"Truce" Muta finally looked at Chicky with a grin again and shaked his extended hand.

As everyone has lifted themselves from the heavy atmosphere earlier, they heard someone scream.

"No!"

They all went immediately where the shout was coming from and it led them to the room where the doctor resides.

* * *

"What's happening?" Muta said as they all went inside the room and saw the nurse worried for her patient as it suddenly sat right up.

"The doctor she...she's having a bad dream even when I shake or call her, she doesn't respond and started shouting in agony..." the nurse said as words of 'no', 'who are you?', 'don't touch me' came out from her the doctor's mouth in despair and tears. Finally, she said 'help me'.

Haru doesn't know if it's her imagination or not but somehow she noticed Baron flinched. As everyone still look in worry at the doctor, Baron spoke.

"Let me try to handle this. I'll try to calm her, is that alright?" Baron said to the nurse.

"What? Are you sure? She can't even hear me" The nurse said.

"I'll try my best. Let's hope she can" Baron said trying to reassure the nurse.

After that, he carefully went forward to the doctor that is lying on a traditional japanese futon and kneeled in front of her as he spoke to the terrified patient that is the doctor holding her hands to her head. 'Wait...hands? Shouldn't cats have paws? Why does the doctor have the same fingers that humans have just like the Baron...'. Haru thought as she looked astonished at what she just noticed of the doctor.

"Excuse me, are you Louise?"

"Who goes there!? Don't come near me!"

"Well, It would be terrible if I was not allowed to come near a beautiful lady"

"Beautiful lady? That- Who are you? Why do you-" she talked now slowly somehow gaining consciousness.

"I'm sorry I'm late to see you, Louise. It has been quite a long time that I haven't been beside you" He said to her solemnly.

"You are..." she said almost recognizing him as she held her head again in pain.

"Do you still trust me?"

"Trust...I-" She shouted in pain as she held her head again as she felt more pain.

"Louise...believe in who you are. As long as you do so, you have nothing to fear" He said gently to her.

Haru looked to Muta. He looked grim almost knowing already the gravity of the things Baron has said to the doctor before us. Haru could tell he really knew what was going on. And those words that Baron spoke to her, those we're the words he already told her before that she values so much. 'Of course, those words were not reserved only for her. I'm just like any other people that Baron have saved and valued also as a friend...' she said to herself finding herself in a sad realization.

One last painful shout from the doctor and she sat still. After a few seconds, she made a sound.

"I- I-...You...you're...Humbert...is..that you?" She said removing her fingers from her head and turned to him tears running from her face.

"Yes, It is me Louise. Glad to see you again" He said to her gently smiling at her as he proceeded to hold her hand in reassurance.

"Thank goodness. You're here." She smiled in happiness as more tears went out from her eyes. Suddenly, she lost her consciousness and fell forward as Baron caught her in his arms. Gently, she laid her down on her bed and tucked her properly as he stared at her in silence.

"Thank you for helping, Sir. She must be exhausted from that ordeal. I think it is best to let her have her rest again. I'll let you in if she's conscious later again. I'll take care of the doctor from here" she said in relief and gratefulness.

"Yes. I believe so. She needs her rest. I give my thanks also for letting me handle this situation"

"No need, sir. You've helped both of us here. For that, I express my gratitude. If there's anything you need, we'll gladly entertain you" She said smiling at him.

"Very well" He said as he stood up and turned around to see the blank faces of his friends. He returned to them. "I could say you have questions" He said to Haru and John as he glanced to Muta that only has his eyes down. "Shall we talk about it when we return to our room? I'll prepare tea" Baron smiled weakly to ease them as he first walked out of the doctor's quarters as the rest of them followed suit. John looked at Haru and felt her seriousness even Muta's sudden silence.

"Haru, are you alright?" John asked.

"Huh? Uh, Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go." She said nervously also quite sensitive at John's remark as they follow Muta and Baron from behind.

After that, not a word was spoken as they make their way to their destination.

* * *

They all now are inside the waiting room and sat, sipping tea to try to release the tension. Haru who can't bear much to take this tension a little longer is the first one to speak.

"I...could assume that you know of Miss Louise greatly, Baron. You too, Muta"

Muta stayed silent and finally looked at her. "I thought the doctor must be someone else" he said after a few seconds.

"Could you tell us then, who is exactly is Miss Louise?" John asked curious.

Baron and Muta looked at each other "Louise is my fiancé. The one I'm engaged with, my destined partner, you could say" Baron explained.

Haru is surprised to his answer as question by question began to appear in his head. John continued the conversation.

"Destined partner? Could you care to explain more?" He said almost aggressively.

"Louise is a creation like me. She is the partner that the artisan who made me has given. A counterpart for me, a female cat with a soul."

"Then...how come that you only have seen each other right now? Do Toto and Muta know her personally? Has she been part of the Bureau back then?..." Haru asked wanting to learn more. "What happened...?"

"We were creations that was made to symbolize the love of my artisan and his wife. In the human world when World War II broke, we were separated along with the artisan who holds me and his wife that took Louise with her in evacuation. Making them believe that if ever, we've meet again, they will too as long as their love for each other lives. After that, I haven't seen her until now. Muta and Toto only knew about Louise is because I've told them about it a long time ago. They've never knew about her much more than the portrait of her hanging in the Bureau"

"A portrait?" Haru said remembering if there was such a portrait.

"Yeah. There's a picture of her there, Chicky. Got us all riled up when Baron first put up that picture of his" He said sighing.

"I-I see" Haru said still absorbing what Baron has just said and organizing her emotions a bit, she still felt a heavy feeling in her chest.

"So what do you plan now that you've been reunited with her?" John asked.

"As of now, she seems to be still recovering; she must have suffered before we have met here. She's trying to remember but can't fully do so as at first she was not able to recognize me. I hope to bring her to the castle with us when we return to help her recover properly. I wish to honour our creation's wishes and by all means, I'll support her from now on"

"You really serious about this, Baron?" Muta said annoyed.

Haru during Baron's explanation, sorted her thoughts and answered the best she could thing of for her friend. "I'm sure that Lune and Yuki would like to help you, Baron" Haru said with a smile.

"Thank You, Miss Haru. I think so too" He said smiling in return.

After a short pause, she proceeded.

"Seems like we've all sorted it out. Maybe you'd want some food now? I'm starving" Haru said concluding their discussion.

"Now you're talking. We feel the same way now, kid" Muta said gleefully.

"Alright then. I'll ask for the people here to bring food at least over from the festival" She said smiling at them.

"I'll come with you" John said.

"No need. I'm just going to request it anyway. I can take care of this myself. Thank you for the concern, John. I'll be going then." She said as she turned her back towards the door and closed it behind her.

"Wait!...Ah..Haru" John said kind of worried.

"Chicky's gonna be fine. Trust her" Muta said to John unexpectedly.

"I guess so" John said dumbfounded as the room went quiet again.

* * *

Not knowing that Haru still stood in front of the door frame of the room she came from, she slid down to breathe all she want. She wanted to breathe so much now realizing how much breath she held inside the room, how nerve-wracking to be in that room. While she catches her breath, a tear came down unconsciously from her face. She felt hurt. Her chest hurts so much that she can't breathe. 'I can't now. I need to forget about it. I need to because I'm not the one he loves. I'm not meant to be with him. I never expected him from the start to return my feelings but why does it hurt so much? I couldn't let them see me like this. You should support him Haru. It's the only way for you to be both be happy.' She said to herself exasperated, holding out. She sorted again her emotions, wiped the wild tear that ran down from her face and went to the kitchen on which he could request some food for her friends. She walked through the corridor trying hard not to waver. 'Starting now, I'll try to forget everything that made me love you, Baron. It's for the best.'

* * *

A/N: Haru holds his feelings for the happiness of everyone dear to her, to remain as a friend as return for what her love for those people gave to her. What would happen now?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

At the farmer's house outside the village, it has always been quiet. But under the sinking sun, there was knock that can be heard at its door.

"I have to do it for you, Father. It was the only way" the farmer's daughter said. As the knocking on their door reached her ears, she quickly opened it.

"Hello, Ellie. You've done a good job. You've convinced them well" a voice of a person spoke to her.

"I've only done it for my Father, nothing else. Do you have it?" She said it to the person in front of her.

"Calm down, dear. You wouldn't want to receive your reward from your attitude do you?"

Her eyes spoke fear and she sighed. "I'm sorry. Can I have the vial, please?"

"Much better" the person threw a small vial to her. "You remember what we've talked about do you? Not a word, dear alright? Or else" the person looked into the house to find her father lying down in a simple bed. Ellie followed her eyes where it went and felt fear again for her father.

"I promise. You wouldn't need to tell me again. Just please, leave us alone. I've done what you've asked of me"

"As long as it's clear" the person said and started to walk off.

"They're good people. They have saved so many lives. Why would you want to hurt them?" She said out of line but persisted in her question. "Perhaps you've known one of them...the one they called Baron?"

The person stopped midway and instantly the person is in front of her again, a menace can be felt from her. "Let's just say I've wanted something that they only have" the person said before she disappeared from Ellie's sight nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Night came as the festival goes on in the Japanese street of the east village. After Haru brought the food that she requested in the kitchen, they happily ate in small conversation until they are full. Muta and John dozed off in exhaustion as Baron joined them a few minutes afterwards. Haru who wants to sleep, can't do so. Her thoughts kept her awake. She thinks about the people who are chasing her, her father and Louise as a new part of their lives. As much as she feel that she shouldn't have been here and these things were happening because of her, her circumstances pushes her to think it is. Haru who couldn't sleep went outside their room, leaving the door open and into the corridor on which she could see the hustle and bustle of the festive town below her. She looked at it as her thoughts consumed her and the wind blows in the direction of the building.

She sighed. "What should I do?" She said to the wind.

"Indeed that question is quite difficult to answer"

Haru's eyes widened and looked back at the door quickly to find the Baron standing at the door.

"Baron, it's only you. I thought you were asleep" She said solemnly.

"It does seems like you're not the only one restless on this day" He said as he leaned on the side of the open corridor into the streets and then, to Haru. "Your question, a rather simple one at that but it gives more worry than the way the question is presented, isn't it?"

"Yes, more like in distraught actually. But I think this whole thing affects you more right now, huh?" She said honestly as she looked down to the streets.

"It does look like it if you look at it that way, isn't it? Somehow...I couldn't say the same"

"What do you mean? You should be happy about it, aren't you?" She said looking to Baron in a chuckle.

Baron smiled at her. "Pardon, I didn't mean it that way Ms. Haru. Of course, I'm happy that me and Louise are together again and in unexpected circumstances nonetheless. It's just that I have a feeling"

"Feeling? Like an intuition?" Haru said in reply.

"It's a rather uneasy feeling at that. I couldn't make sense with it" He said in wonder. Haru looked at him and saw still the Baron he loved and she couldn't stand him to see that lost. Feeling that she's doing the right thing for the both of them, she thought it might not be that bad for her and Baron to remain as they were. At that moment she exhaled, convincing her that the Baron is the one he likes as a friend.

"Louise. You care about her a lot, don't you Baron?" She said consoling her friend just like she consoles herself.

"Yes. We've been through together a lot of times before we we're separated by the war. She's a brilliant woman, gentle yet caring. I thought we will be both together in peace for the eternity that lied before a creation" He said remembering those days.

'An eternity...another thing that I couldn't share with him..' Haru thought as she spoke again. "Then...there's nothing to worry about now Baron" Haru smiled at him.

Baron looked at her in attention on what she's going to say.

"You seem lost Baron but everything is right in front of you, isn't it? You even found Louise, you have Muta and Toto and also...Me. I thank the days that you rescued me and we've gone on this whole adventure even though it nearly cost me my disposition in life" She chuckled to herself. "I'm still thankful even now..." She said her voice lowered. "So!, Baron shouldn't you try to appreciate what you have now at least and try not to be lost? I know you have eternity in you and even them but if you don't do it now, destiny will be mad at you, you know. She gave all of this" She pouted and arms on her hips in saying it to try to lighten what she said to him in suggestion. "But maybe you should Baron since...before you know it...these things you have will not be here the next time. Eternity is naturally not for anyone" Haru said her smile turning solemn as her eyes turned to the floor. A small silence returned as she spoke again. "It's kind of a mess what I said, doesn't it?" she smiled and looked at him again.

"I understand" Baron smiled at her fully.

"You do?" She said in surprise.

"Indeed. I should appreciate more what I have right now than worrying about the future too much. Thank you for the thought, Ms. Haru. You're opinions are always valued and I haven't thought of it much less. You were always have been good company and as always who speaks from her heart"

"I feel the same, Baron. You were always been a great friend to me. But I couldn't say the same on what you told about me since you were my strength after all. Aren't you the one who told me to believe in myself and I've got nothing to fear? I should say the same to you now...I'm returning it to you... remember these words" She said readying herself to say the words that were told to her before "'Believe in the present and in who you are and if you do that, you will have nothing to fear' okay?" She grinned. "It's not exactly what you said but I hoped I'd help you more"

Baron smiled at her and without even knowing he already stared at her.

"Baron? Are...you alright?" she asked carefully.

Baron exhaled and responded "Always been, Ms. Haru"

"O-okay" She said after silence filled between them and they both smiled. Laughter was heard from the corridor.

"We're so serious. I think this is the only known time I saw you laugh, Baron" Haru said.

"Seems so. I only express happiness smiling most of the time even laughter. I do tend to act how my artisan pictured me to be, it's part of the soul that he's given me but I do believe that I don't exercise laughter most of the time in the most expressive way possible"

"Hmmm...keeping the smooth image huh?" Haru joked.

"Whatever do you mean?" He said in response as he smiled.

"Witty but Muta's right...you're a bit of a show off" She giggled.

"Now, Muta can talk exaggeratedly on those matters"

"Does he? Or you're just a person of grand presentation?" Haru teased.

"I believe that what I do can be interpreted in many ways" He said.

"Many ways. Sure." Haru laughed in Baron's denial of his actions and he did the same at his pride of such things.

As soon as the laughter died down, they looked now into the night sky and spoke to each other.

"I hope just that nothing changes after this" Haru said.

"I'm sure there wouldn't be much change, Ms. Haru. You will always be a part of the Bureau as you yourself haven't changed much" Baron looked at her.

"I know, Baron but there are things that are always destined to change and that...includes me and also me being with you" She said to him not minding much what she really said but what really her heart wants to say.

"What do you mean, Ms. Haru?" Baron said and her jumbled thoughts cleared in a second and remembered what she just said. She was surprised and began to get nervous.

"What?" Haru just said as her nervousness caught up to her. It's the same as saying she has feelings for him after she already felt numb on her feelings for him, it all came back in a quick second..

"Ms. Haru do you-"

"Excuse me" Baron's words were cut off by the appearance of the nurse as they both looked at her. "Your friend, she's awake. She's looking for you, Sir"

Baron looked to Haru and straightened, returning his attention to the nurse. "I see. We'll come quickly" He said to the nurse and as she returned inside to tend to more patients.

"You go first, Baron. She's waiting for you" Haru said to him as she smiled.

"Indeed. I'll be going then. Excuse me, Ms. Haru" Haru nodded at him as her eyes followed him as he goes through the room and went out on other door opposite of the open corridor. Her thoughts of everything came down with her and the weight of it all.

Haru leaned on the edge of the open corridor where Baron and her were talking earlier and hung her head. Her long bangs covering her eyes. She didn't even notice the footsteps behind her even the large paw that tries to reach her now. A large white paw pulled her into her left and her face made contact with white fur.

"What? ...Muta, you're awake too. Did we wake you?" She said this to him, her voice half-shaking as he held her.

"Let it out, kid" Muta just said, his voice commanding but gentle.

"Muta...what...no..? What do you mean?.." She said smiling as her voice shakes like before at him and he only looked at her and then into the sky. Haru saw this and she knew, she can't escape now as every thought still weighs on her. Her strength from earlier was taken away. She now leaned on Muta as her hand touched his fur for comfort as she started to sob. As time goes by, her sob turned into a decent cry. She cried her heart out. Muta just huffed and looked still at the sky. 'You're so stupid, Baron' Muta thought as Haru cried in front of him. Toto returned at that moment, catching the eye of Muta. He understood completely and flew to the nearest place he could land onto and he too sighed as he looked at the moon.

At this moment, Muta and Haru didn't need to talk. Even the only person that remained in the room that was thought to be asleep, listened only to the outcome of the night has to offer, even the conversation that happened earlier before a cry broke out into the night. His hands clenched listening to the sorrow of the beloved person he cared for.

* * *

Baron went inside the room where Louise resides in. As soon as he opened the door, he saw Louise trying to stand. She lost her balance and Baron caught her.

"You should be more careful, Louise. Shouldn't you be resting?" Baron said to her.

"Humbert, it's you. I'm fine, just a bit dizzy. I really don't want to rely on you so much after all these years. I feel like I've trampled on your life."

"You've always been a part of my life, Louise. No one can change that" Baron said concerned of her.

"Thank you, Baron. I'm glad. That it's really you. We've finally met all these years" She said as she lifted her hand to touch his cheek, Baron sitting her up. "We really couldn't escape the destiny that lies in our fates."

"Indeed, we do. We can't fully get away from it"

"Now at least, I've remembered you." She said calmly as everything that happened between them has been a normal occurrence and relief only washed over them.

"Louise, I'm sorry if I have to ask for it right now of you but I have to help a friend and-"

"You don't have to worry, Humbert. We've been together for years before, I know what it means to help a friend especially coming from you. I'll help" She said determined as if the shaking doctor from before didn't exist.

"Thank you, Louise. You never change" Baron said smiling.

"Same as you, I suppose. You have the same helping nature as I do. When we do it, we risk it all" She smiled in return. "Well then, let's begin. What do you want to know?" Her eyes gleeful at that moment as Baron started to ask questions. A relationship made from the same soul, a creation's instinct of its other half, they blended perfectly even for the same goal that they aimed before, the memories they have almost near but made a long time ago. They talked like nothing had been lost in the midst on the age that there is something new.

* * *

A/N: Another's happiness for the cost of it own. What will weigh more in the future?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As the clock stroke midnight, they are now all ready to go back to the castle as they huddle around Toto. Baron already told them of what Louise has to know about her kidnapping and decided now to return.

"All is set" John said to all of them. "Is everyone ready?"

John looked around and noticed that one of the returning party is missing. The others noticed it too.

"Where's the doctor, Baron?" Toto asked instead.

"She will be here in a minute. She just gone to visit the patients she hasn't visited because of her kidnapping." As soon as he finished saying this, Louise came into view, sprinting.

"I'm sorry. I hope you didn't wait long" She said enthusiastically.

"Are you well now?" Haru said smiling at her now.

"Yes. Thank you for your concern..uh...What should I call you..-" She said in a pause.

"Haru" Haru answered to fill her sentence.

"Haru. Thank you Ms. Haru" She said in the most elegant smile she has ever seen from a cat or might as well a creation like Baron. Haru smiled back at her as much as she could. She said as Baron caught the present features of her eyes that almost looked swollen he realized.

"Ms. Haru, are you sick? You're eyes are swollen" Baron said asking her.

"Are you?" Louise said, worrying.

"N-no. I'm fine. I'm just..." She said trying to think of something fast as an excuse. Muta and Toto knew why but only looked at her in a neutral face sharing the mystery of her swollen eyes.

"Didn't much got some sleep again, I assume Haru?" John said as if to cover her in Haru's part.

"Uh...Yes. I also tried to rub it to get into it more but seems like I couldn't still get some sleep..." She said smoothly.

"I've already told you to get a good sleep before we go, didn't I? You know what you look like if you didn't get much sleep, Haru" John said to her, jokingly.

"Yeah, sorry" She said nervously.

"Well then, if you're okay then, Ms. Haru. Let's return now." Baron said as she led Louise in front of his seat on Toto's back.

"Yes" She said weakly.

John climbed too and helped Haru, in turn, to ride. As soon as they were all settled on their seats, Toto flew and grabbed Muta by his claws and flew back to the Cat Castle.

* * *

As they near the castle, Haru already dozed off as she felt tired of all the things that happened earlier. Unconsciously, she leaned onto John as he adjusted to Haru's weight and tightened the his hold on Toto's back in one arm and the other held her in place as she doesn't fall during the flight. Baron looked back to check on them and saw that Haru's unconscious, seeing that John held on to her protectively. John caught his stare instantly and only looked at him with no expression, red eyes meeting emerald. Their stare was cut-off with Toto's voice.

"We're landing" Toto said.

Baron spoke now breaking the silence into a stalemate. "Hold on" He said.

"I got it" John said in return as Baron looked in front as Toto swooped into a large window in the ballroom that he could fit, entering the castle. As soon as they've arrived, Lune and Yuki woke to see their friends that have returned.

"Baron, you're back" Yuki said to him.

"Well done, Toto said to me that you've rescued the doctor. Thank goodness" Lune said in relief. "How was it? Have you found their motives?" Lune asked as Baron went done.

"Yes. Quite but I may not be the one who will tell of this story" Baron said.

"Then, who will?" Yuki asked as she saw a white-furred cat came down also from Toto's back, the same time did John carried Haru in bridal style as she still slept in exhaustion.

"Yuki, maybe me and Haru can retire for now. She's already exhausted herself earlier, you know her. I suppose Baron and the others would suffice for the explanation for now?" John said to them in concern.

"Yes, of course. Let Haru rest, let's see each other later" She said as she watched John disappear from the corridors, sensing something is out of place.

Yuki returned her attention to Baron and the white-furred cat that somehow feels to have the same aura to them as Lune spoke. "Who is she, Baron?"

"She's the doctor we've saved. Her name is Louise and also my long lost fiancé" Baron said to the royal couple. She nodded to the royal couple "It's nice to meet Baron's companions. It's an honor to meet you, your majesties."

"Fiance?" Yuki and Lune are both surprised by this and in dire need of an explanation.

"I'm sure you have as many questions as they have been earlier. I'll explain it thoroughly" Baron said.

"Of course, then let's proceed into the round table room. Shall we?" Lune said as he lead the way as Baron and the others followed him to discuss of the details of everything that happened of their trip to the east village and the rescue of Louise.

* * *

"I see. So you're a creation too" Lune said. "And you haven't had memories of Baron up until now that they saved you?"

"Yes. I believe that when I was lost in the war, I woke up only inside your kingdom, King Lune. Everything has been a blur to me. I've lived my life as a doctor since then and I've only remembered Baron as he stated words that I could familiarise with when we were still together" She said. "Baron even stated that I could use magic too as far as the limits that a creation can do but I haven't known that I could until now, even that was something I haven't known"

"Well then, I understand your circumstances. We welcome you here, Louise. Please treat us as a friend just like we've treated Baron" Yuki said. "I hope you regain you're memories"

"Thank you" She said.

"I have to ask Louise now, do you have any idea why did they kidnap you?" Lune asked.

"I've heard one of the cloaked men said and it's something you should be ready for. They were laughing at the tower, they said I was only part of a grander plan. I am just a bait in order to have greater power and in order for them to achieve a world where their queen ruled and promised them everything. She is absolute they've said. It's the beginning of all who had powerful magic will be used in order for them to achieve this goal" She said remembering grimly what the cloaked men said as they've locked her in one room.

"The beginning of all who had powerful magic?" Lune said.

"It's the kid" Muta spoke in seriousness.

"If it's Haru that they're talking about, does that mean that they've planned on what happened in the tower?" Toto said registering only now the details in deep thought.

"It might be. The east village kidnapping was only just a diversion, what is their real goal?" Baron contemplated.

"Maybe...it can't be true..." She said realizing something now. "I've heard from where I was imprisoned that one of them reporting to the other that an army is ready and it's ready to attack at moment's notice. Their voices were muffled the next words so I didn't realize it up until now what the sound of one syllable means..."

"What is it, Louise?" Baron said to her.

"War" She said. "They're planning for a war and there is one thing on which they could both get what they want, Ms. Haru and control...then maybe the first they will conquer is-"

"The castle" Baron said in surprise in himself.

"What?" Muta said in surprise as Yuki gasped.

"Oh no..." Yuki said.

"That is grave news" Lune said.

"What should we do, Lune?"

"Since no one still knew about Haru's departure from the castle, I suggest we should still proceed with that plan." Baron said.

"I agree, Baron. I'll try my best to prepare for her departure at the quickest time. After that, I think we have no choice. For the sake of our friend and the peace of the kingdom, we need to be ready for the attack that they've planned." Lune said to all of them. "Louise is there anything that you could still remember of your time in the tower about their plan?"

"There is nothing more. I apologize" Louise said to him in helplessness.

"Don't be. What you have said is enough. Thank you Louise, this will save more lives than we are unaware of it" Lune smiled at her as he walked towards the door. "Well, I should be going now. I'm going to the general. I will prepare everything immediately. Please keep safe everyone" He said lastly as he opened the door. Yuki looked at them in worry as she followed after him out of the room, leaving the Cat Bureau and Louise inside in contemplation of the upcoming war.

* * *

Haru already had been laid down on her bed as John sat at the edge of his bed. He looks at her sadly across from her. She was exhausted. She cried the day that has just passed. It's all because of her bleeding heart for the Baron. His blood boils for him. He had already had doubts on him on protecting her but what did he do? He made her cry. That Baron doesn't even amount to his word. These thoughts repeated in his head.

As he was lost in his thoughts, Haru moved from on her bed and looked like having a bad dream. John went to her side and stroked her head to calm her. With his touch, she felt comfortable. Her head turned to his hand as a tear ran down from her eye and spoke. "Baron" She said in her sleep.

John was surprised and hurt hearing the name from her in her sleep led him to take back his hand on her head. 'Why? Why does it have to be Baron, Haru? He had hurt you but you still you...If only you looked at me, you wouldn't have to cry...you wouldn't be in pain...' he said to himself. "You wouldn't be..."

" _...I've put an enchanting spell on you. Remember this, in three days, you could make any maiden fall in love with you as long as you gave them your kiss. After those three days, you're ability to do so will be gone..."_

Those words took over him as his thoughts raised. 'Will she not be hurt again? Will she not cry for him? Would you forget all about him, Haru? Would you be more happy? Or will you hate me for it? I only wanted you to be happy...smile just like you used to...' He said as his face got closer to Haru's face as it descended slowly until their faces were only a few inches away. John wished Haru happiness and he hoped he could give it to her, the happiness she wanted. What her father wanted for her. Their faces were only a breath away and everything would change. One second more and the love that they have lost will be filled.

* * *

A/N: Will Haru really forget the Baron now? Will she be kissed by John? What awaits her on this second day since the voice had given John the enchantment? What comes next?


End file.
